Alex The Penguin
by Zim55
Summary: Alex, the famous lion of the Central Park Zoo, wants to be a penguin just like his penguin friends so Kowalski thinks of an idea and turns him into one. Now that he is one, will he be accepted on Skipper's team?
1. Alex wants to be a penguin

**Hey. ODSCL17 and I are doing a Penguins Of Madagascar role play. We mainly thought of this together, but this was ODSCL17's idea.  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning at the Central Park Zoo. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private woke up. "Morning boys." Skipper said. "Morning Skipper." Kowalski said. "Morning Skipper." Private said. Rico said good morning but he said it in gibberish. "So what can we do today?" Skipper asked. "I'm in my lab." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed. "That's every single day Kowalski." Skipper said.

Private and Rico wanted to help Kowalski. "Kowalski, I would like to help you." Private said. "Yep, yep, yep." Rico said. "Sure." Kowalski said. Kowalski looked at Skipper. "You guys have fun." Skipper said. Skipper heard very loud music. "Where is that coming from?" Skipper asked. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. Ringtail." Skipper left the HQ and saw King Julien, dancing and shaking hit booty.

"Hello neighbor." Julien said. "Oh no. Here comes trouble." Skipper said to himself. Meanwhile, Alex the lion saw Skipper. "Hi Skipper." He said. "Hey. What's up? I just saw Ringtail, aka Julien being annoying again." Skipper said. "I was just wondering if I could help and be a secret agent too." Alex said. Skipper was confused. Alex never said that before, but Skipper allowed it.

Meanwhile, the other three penguins walked into Kowalski's lab. "Kowaski, what do you need help with?" Private asked. Before Kowalski could answer, Skipper called Kowalski, Rico, and Private. "Kowalski, Rico, Private, come over here!" Skipper said. Kowalski left the Penguin HQ. "Reporting for duty Skipper." Kowalski said. Skipper didn't see Private and Rico. "Rico! Private!" Skipper yelled.

Private and Rico walked out of the HQ. "Reporting for duty Skipper." Private said. "Yep, yep." Rico said. "Now our lion friend wants to be a secret agent just like the four of us." Skipper said. Private was surprised. "Do you?" Private asked. "Yes. More than anything. What do I do?" Alex asked. "Well it's going to be hard being a top secret agent. You can be exposed by people. You know. You're a lion and your huge." Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded. "Yep. That's correct." He said. "But we can still try it." Skipper said. Alex sighed. He thought that his penguin friends could make him into a secret agent. "Don't worry. We can find a way." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded. "Right." Skipper said. "Marty's black and white." Alex said. Kowalski and Skipper were confused. They thought that Alex was talking about something that was off topic.

"How does that work?" Kowalski asked. Alex sighed. "He can blend in with you guys." Alex said. "Yeah. He can." Kowalski said. "Okay." Skipper said. "So, what should I do?" Alex asked. The penguins didn't know. "Wait, aren't you a famous lion?" Kowalski asked. "He is." Skipper said. "I am. Of course. Would you like to do my famous roar?" Alex asked. "Yeah." Kowalski said. "Private, you won't get scared right?" Skipper asked.

"Nope." Private said. Alex did his famous roar. "Rooooooar!" Alex yelled. Private screamed. Skipper ran to Private. "It's okay." Skipper said and he held Private's wing. Kowalski was getting angry. "Nice job scaring Private. Not!" Kowalski yelled. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "I'm sorry okay?" Alex asked. "It's alright." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at Private. "I'm fine. I'll be okay." Private said.

"Okay. I was just making sure." Skipper said. "I wish we had a famous sound." Kowalski said. "We don't." Skipper said. "Well what should we do with him Skipper?" Private asked. Just for fun, Rico regurgitated a chainsaw. Skipper looked at his brother. "Put that away Rico." Skipper said. "What does that have to do about a famous sound? Wait. Maybe we're famous for regurgitating." Kowalski said.

"Seriously?" Skipper asked. "Aw." Rico said sadly. Then he put the chainsaw back in his mouth. "Rico, we can play with that later." Kowalski said. "Yay!" Rico yelled. "So what do I have to do Skipper?" Alex asked. "Hmm...I don't know." Skipper said. "Why don't we just let him in Skipper?" Private asked. "Sure. We can do that." Skipper said. Rico was confused. Meanwhile Gloria the hippo, Melmen the giraffe and Marty the zebra were spying on the penguins.

Skipper felt like someone was spying on him. "Wait. I feel like someone's spying on us." He said. Skipper turned around and saw Alex's friends. "A-ha! I knew it! What are you three doing?" Skipper asked. "We're just wanting to know what you're doing with our friend Alex." Marty said. "Nothing. He wants to be a secret agent. His words not ours." Kowalski said. "Come on, guys. Let's go and let Alex have his spotlight." Gloria said. The three larger animals left. Alex sat down.

"Oops." Kowalski said. "What's the matter with you Kowalski!?" Skipper asked. "They wanted to know what their friend were doing!" Kowalski yelled. Kowalski and Skipper stopped arguing and walked over to Alex. "Hey. It's alright. God this is my fault." Skipper said. "Don't say that Skipper." Alex said. Kowalski thought it was his fault. "Is it my fault then?" He asked. "No. It's my fault." Alex said. "How?" Skipper asked. "Yeah. How is it your fault?" Kowalski asked. "It's my fault that I want to be a agent." Alex said.

"Well how can we fix this?" Kowalski asked. I'm not sure. Rico? Any ideas?" Skipper asked. "We can turn him into a penguin." Rico said. Skipper smacked his head with his wing. "No. That's the worst idea." Skipper said. "It might be the best idea." Private said. "Yeah." Kowalski said. Skipper got angry. "Am I the only one who is against this?" Skipper asked. Rico said that he was against it. "Good. I'm against this as well Rico. Kowalski and Private think it's a good idea." Skipper said. Then Alex changed his mind.

"I don't know if this is a great idea." He said. "See? We're not doing that!" Skipper yelled. Alex got upset. "Way to go Skipper." Private said. Skipper sighed and walked away. This was all his fault. "Okay. So what's the plan? Are we turning Alex into a penguin or not?" Kowalski asked. "Well, I like being a lion but, I would like to be smaller. I love you guys." Alex said. "So that's a yes?" Kowalski asked. "I guess." Alex said. Private walked over to Skipper. Private realized that he made Skipper angry.

"Skipper?" Private asked. "Yes Private?" Skipper asked. "I'm sorry." Private said. "It's fine. Heck, this is all my fault." Skipper said. "No but, I don't like Alex." Private said. "Why not Private? Is it because of his roar?" Skipper asked. Private nodded. "Yes." He said. "It's okay Private. I'm right here." Skipper said. Alex and Kowalski were talking. "How is this supposed to work?" Alex asked. "Hmm. Well I have to...yeah this is very hard. Now are you sure you want to do this?" Kowalski asked. Private ran to Kowalski and Alex. "Wait. Don't." Private said. "Don't turn him into a penguin."

"Okay, but why did you change your mind?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. Okay?" Private asked. "Okay." Kowalski said. Skipper was being very quiet. Private was concerned about his brother. "Rico, I think we can use the chainsaw now." Kowalski said. "I would like to be transformed into a penguin." Alex said. "Lets turn Alex into a penguin." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated the chainsaw and he had an evil smile on his face. "Oh god. What was I thinking?" Kowalski asked. Kowalski was not thinking at all.

"Rico! Put that away! Now!" Skipper yelled. Rico put the weapon back into his mouth. "How are we going to make me into a cuddly penguin?" Alex asked. Private was offended. "I thought that I was the cute one." Private said. "You are the cute one Private. Alex will be the second one if that's okay with you." Kowalski said. "How are we going to do this?" Alex asked. "Alex, put this on your head." Kowalski said. He handed Alex a bucket. Alex placed the bucket on his head. "I can't watch." Private said. "Now I will press this button on my new remote." Kowalski said. Kowalski pressed a button on his remote and Alex turned into a penguin.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. The first time as a penguin in the HQ

Alex was now a small penguin. "Guys, how do I look?" He asked. Private was shocked and Rico regurgitated a mirror and gave it to Alex. Alex liked the way he looked. "Look at me. I look good. Kowalski, you're a genius." Alex said. "Thanks." Kowalski said. "Skipper, how do I look? Too handsome for you?" Alex asked. "Eh you're fine." Skipper said. "Okay, boys. What should we do?" Alex asked. "Now you can be a secret agent." Kowalski said. Meanwhile, outside, Gloria, Marty, and Melmen were talking. "Guys, I have something to tell you." Gloria said. "Sure. What is it?" Melmen asked. "I miss Alex." Gloria said.

"Where is he?" Marty asked. "I'm not sure but I think those penguins have something to do with it." Gloria said. Kowalski left the HQ and walked over to Alex's friends. "Hey guys. Alex said that he wanted to be a penguin so I turned him into one." Kowalski said. "Why would you do such a thing?" Gloria asked. "Yeah. He's our friend." Marty said. Melmen started crying. "Now, I'll never get to see him again." He said. Marty grabbed a hold of Melmen and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself!" Marty yelled. "I would like to know when we get to see him." Gloria said. "Hey! He wanted to be one! We tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen!" Kowalski screamed. "Can we join him?" Gloria asked.

"You want to be a penguin too?" Kowalski asked. Skipper walked to Kowalski. "You turned our Alex into a penguin." Gloria said. "Kowalski did." Skipper said. "I'm sorry." Kowalski said. "It's okay with us. Right?" Gloria asked. Melmen was still crying. "We can change him back if you want us to." Kowalski said. Melmen slapped himself across his face with his hoof. "That's okay. Let him be a penguin." Melmen said. "Okay." Skipper said. "You can still talk to him." Kowalski said.

Gloria had her arms crossed. "Come on. We don't need him." She said. "But..." Marty couldn't finish his sentence. "NOW!" Gloria yelled. The three animals left with sad looks on their faces, especially Marty. "Oh crud." Kowalski said. "We need to turn our friend back into a lion." Skipper said. "No, boys. It's okay. I'd rather be like this. I like it." Alex said. "Me too." Private said. "Yep, yep." Rico said. "Leave Alex alone." Private said. "Yeah Skipper." Kowalski said. "Fine! I've got stuff to do anyway." Skipper said and he walked away. "I hope Alex doesn't take over my team." Skipper said to himself.

"Skipper, may I have a word with you, my friend?" Alex asked. "Okay. Did I do something wrong?" Skipper asked. "No you did not. I was wondering if I could bunk mate with you." Alex said. "Huh?" Skipper asked. At first, Skipper did not like that idea at all but he didn't want to make Alex upset so he allowed it. "I guess." Skipper said. Alex hugged him. Skipper did not like getting hugged, but he allowed it.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you. Marty is so mean to me at night." Alex said. "Why is Marty against you?" Skipper asked. "From what I've heard, zebras are totally against lions." Alex said. "Yikes. Don't worry. I'm not." Skipper said. It is now ten o'clock at night. Skipper was asleep. Alex was also asleep. However, even though he was asleep, he was singing about meat in his sleep. "I love meat. Meat loves me. We are together, like fish and peas. Every night, I'm not always alone. Meat, I love you to the bone." Alex said. He was singing that line.

Skipper woke up. "Seriously? Meat? Now that's stuck in my head. I hate when silly songs are stuck in my head." He said. Alex was growling in his sleep. Private woke up and came in. "What's going on?" Private asked. "I can't sleep. Alex is growling in his sleep and he's singing about meat." Skipper said. "He can't help it. The king of New York City can't help it if he sings about meat. It's his thing." Private said. Alex began to wake up.

"Hey Skipper." He said. Skipper yawned. "Hey." Skipper said. "Listen. I'm sorry if I was talking about meat in my sleep. I am so hungry." Alex said. Rico walked in. "Hi." He said. Kowalski woke up. "Hey guys. What's up?" He asked. "I can't fall asleep." Skipper said. "I said that I was sorry. Kowalski, help me here." Alex said. "With what?" Kowalski asked. "Tell Skipper I can't help it if I was singing about meat in my sleep." Alex said. Kowalski looked at Skipper. "Skipper, Alex can't help it if he sings about meat in his sleep." Kowalski said.

Alex went back to sleep and he was still singing the same lines about meat. "I love meat. Meat loves me. We are together, like fish and peas. Every night, I'm not always alone. Meat, I love you to the bone." He sang. Skipper covered his ears. Rico regurgitated some ear muffs and gave them to Skipper as Alex was singing the song repeatedly. "Thank you Rico." Skipper said. He went back to his bunk and fell asleep. "I wish that someone would shut him up. In the nicest way possible." Private said. "Yup, yup." Rico said. "Well we can all put ear muffs on." Kowalski said.

"I'm okay with the singing. It reminds me of the song "I Love You" on that TV show that stars the purple dinosaur." Private said. The purple dinosaur was the only dinosaur that Private was not afraid of. "Private, that's a very young TV show. I'm okay with it too. What about you Rico?" Kowalski asked. Rico was not.

He regurgitated himself some ear muffs and placed them on his small penguin ears. Kowalski couldn't fall asleep. He was up. "Oh Rico. Okay, I'm up. What can we do?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. Rico?" Private asked. Kowalski and Private looked at Rico. Rico had the ear muffs around his ears. Kowalski took off Rico's ear muffs. "Wake up! We're bored! Come on. Lets take a walk around the zoo at night." Kowalski said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private walked out of the HQ.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. What's Wrong With Private?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private were having a chat. Gloria, Melmen and Marty were still up and they saw Private, Rico and Kowalski. "Hi Penguins. What's wrong?" Marty asked. "We're so bored so we're going to take a walk." Kowalski said. "So, how's Alex?" Melmen asked. "Fine. Alex's singing about meat and Skipper needs to get some sleep so Rico gave Skipper some ear muffs and now everything's fine." Kowalski said. Gloria and Marty sighed. "Are you guys alright?" Kowalski asked. King Julien was up. He was dancing. Kowalski saw him.

"Oh. If it isn't Julien. The annoying lemur." Kowalski said. Julien ignored Kowalski's statement and kept dancing. "I hate that annoying lemur." Gloria said. "Suggesting that he was going to sacrifice me." Melmen said. "At least I saved you." Gloria said. Then she gave Melmen a kiss. "We're okay. It's just... I miss Alex so much." Marty said. "Don't worry. We'll take care of Alex. Skipper also hates Julien. Every day Julien bothers Skipper. He likes bothering Skipper the most." Kowalski said. Private wanted to talk to Kowalski about something.

"Kowalski?" Private asked. "Yes? Kowaski asked. "Why do I feel a chill up my spine?" Private asked. Kowalski gasped. He was nervous about his younger brother. "Uh oh. Maybe it's getting cold. I better take you back into the HQ so you can warm up." Kowalski said. Kowalski picked Private up and went back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper was still asleep. "It's okay Private. You're safe now." Kowalski said. Skipper heard Kowalski and woke up. "What's going on?" Skipper asked. "Something's happening to Private." Kowalski said. Skipper gasped. He hated when something bad happened to Private.

"Private? Private, are you alright? Please answer me!" Skipper yelled. Private didn't answer. Skipper started crying. He was very nervous about Private. "Private?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, is that you?" Private asked. Skipper nodded. I'm here Private. Are you alright?" Skipper asked. "I'm so cold, brother." Private said. "Please! Help!" Skipper screamed. Kowalski thought of an idea. "Maybe an experiment could work." He said. "No! We're trying to help Private, not hurt him!" Skipper yelled. "Okay. Sorry. Wow I didn't know." Kowalski said. Alex heard all the noise.

"What's going on, bros?" He asked. "Something's wrong with Private." Skipper said. Private sighed. "So should I do an experiment?" Kowalski asked. "No Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "What should we do? I want to do something fun." Alex said. "Not when something's happening to Private!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski walked over to Alex. "Sorry. Skipper's like this when something happens to Private." Kowalski said. "I guess you guys don't like me." Alex said sadly. "We did not say that. We're just very concerned about Private." Kowalski said. "Private! Don't leave us!" Skipper screamed. "I'm not. Okay?" Private asked. "Good. Are you feeling alright?" Skipper asked.

"I think I'm not feeling so well." Private said. "Oh no. How can I help?" Skipper asked. Rico regurgitated a thermometer and gave it to Skipper. "Thanks Rico." Skipper said. Skipper put the thermometer in Private's mouth. Kowalski thought of an idea. "Perhaps I can create a cure." Kowalski said. "That...might actually work." Skipper said. While Skipper and Kowalski were talking, Alex began to cry. Kowalski looked at Alex. "Did I say something?" Kowalski asked. "I don't think so." Skipper said. "Kowalski, what's going on?" Private asked. "Skipper's seeing if you have a fever or not." Kowalski said.

"Do I have a fever? I'm fine." Private said. "Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Well it's above normal. I think you should get some rest and then you'll be fine." Kowalski said. "But, I don't want to. I want to be with you boys and Alex." Private said. "Private, I'll stay with you. Kowalski, you're in charge." Skipper said. "Got it." Kowalski said. "I'm fine. Really I am." Private said. "Okay. I guess." Skipper said. He wasn't really sure if Private was alright but he was alright with it.

 **To Be Continued. Sorry if it's short. I want each chapter to have a theme.**


	4. Sleeping Kowalski

Private looked around. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked. "Well it's late. We should go back to sleep." Kowalski said. "Agreed." Skipper said. Alex yawned. "But Skipper..." Private did not finish his sentence. "Yeah?" Skipper asked. "Can we be nocturnal penguins?" Private asked. "Sure, but I'm not doing to do that." Skipper said. Kowalski yawned. "I'm getting tired guys. Goodnight." Kowalski said and he collapsed on the floor. Private began to cry. "Oh no. Private!" Skipper yelled. Skipper ran to Private and Kowalski was snoring. "Kowalski! Brother! Please wake up!" Private yelled. Alex groaned. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski was still snoring. Alex decided to get up and he roared really loudly. This made Skipper very angry. He ran in front of Private. "Alex! Stop! Don't scare Private or Kowalski!" Skipper yelled.

"I'm not. I'm trying to wake up Kowalski." Alex said to Skipper. Skipper looked at Private. "You okay Private?" Skipper asked. Kowalski was talking in his sleep. "Oh I love you too Doris." He said and he was kissing the floor. Private got really upset at Kowalski. "Private calm down, Kowalski wake up! Rico, any ideas?" Skipper asked. "I have no idea." Rico said. "Great." Skipper said and he sighed. "Wait. I do." Rico said. "Really? Like what?" Skipper asked. Rico regurgitated a trumpet. "Yeah that can work." Skipper said and he blew the trumpet. Kowalski didn't wake up. He was still talking in his sleep. "Wow Doris, I had no idea that you can blow a trumpet." Kowalski said. "Skipper, give it to me. I'm musically talented." Alex said.

"Okay." Skipper said and he handed the trumpet to Alex. Alex began to blow the trumpet and was now playing it loud and good. Skipper covered his ears. The noise was bothering him. It also reminded him about King Julien's dance parties. "Okay! We get it! Stop!" Skipper yelled. "Now that's not good." Kowalski said in his sleep. "Kowalski! Wake up!" Private yelled. "Did someone make him fall asleep? And why can't he wake up?" Skipper asked as he was rocking Kowalski. "Skipper, you need to be rocking Private." Alex said. Skipper stopped rocking Kowalski and started rocking Private. "Oh Doris, I loved when you were rocking me." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed. "Kowalski, I'm Doris." Alex said. He was pretending that he was Doris. "Doris." Kowalski said and hugged Alex. Kowalski's eyes were still closed. "Doris, how come you have all this fur?" Kowalski asked. Alex was now using a girl voice so he sounded more like Doris. "Because, my dear Kowalski, I need to keep myself warm in the water." Alex said. "You never told me that." Kowalski said.

Skipper had his wings crossed. "That's because that's not Doris! It's Alex!" He yelled. Kowalski didn't believe Skipper. "Yeah right Skipper." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, don't listen to that no good know it all of your brother. He's just trying to keep you away from me." Alex said. Skipper growled. He was very annoyed now. "Now you took it too far Alex!" Skipper yelled. "Skipper, he's sorry. Okay?" Private asked. "I want to hear it from Alex right now! And also we're trying to wake Kowalski up, not keep him asleep!" Skipper yelled. Alex turned to look at Skipper.

"Skipper, I'm sorry. Okay?" Alex asked. "Alright. Now we're supposed to wake Kowalski up! So stop acting like Doris!" Skipper yelled. "I can't help it!" Alex yelled. "Well stop! You're not helping! Kowalski! Wake up now!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski didn't wake up. Then Skipper had an idea. "Wait. I've got an idea." He said and he started screaming as loud as he can, but that didn't work. "I give up. We'll wake him tomorrow." Skipper said. "Skipper!" Private yelled. "Yes Private?" Skipper asked. "I need Kowalski now!" Private yelled. "Kowalski!" Skipper screamed. "Doris?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, snap out of this! This is not normal! Rico, I need a very loud noise." Skipper said as he put ear muffs on. Rico then regurgitated a symbol and began to bang it really loudly. Kowalski opened his eyes. "Oh thank goodness." Skipper said and he put his ear muffs away.

Kowalski yawned. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing much. Private's severely worried about you." Alex said. Kowalski groaned. "I was asleep. What was that loud noise?" He asked. "It was Rico banging a very loud symbol." Skipper said. "What time is it?" Kowalski asked. "Almost two-thirty in the morning." Skipper said. "Tooth-thirty? Oh no. Not the dentist! First I had a nice dream and now I'm having a nightmare." Kowalski said. "No. I said two-thirty. Two!" Skipper said. "Oh. Okay." Kowalski said. "Guys, you have to help Private." Alex said. "What's wrong with Private?" Kowalski asked. "Oh no." Skipper said and he ran to Private.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Skipper Vs Alex

Private was crying and had his ears covered with both of his wings. Skipper picked up his little brother. "Private?" Skipper asked. "What did you guys do to him?" Alex asked. Skipper looked at Alex. "Oh so now you blame us huh!? I'm not the one who started roaring! I'm also not the one who was pretending to be Doris!" Skipper yelled. "Wait that was Alex?" Kowalski asked. Skipper nodded. "Okay I need to have a chat with you alone. Not now, but later." Kowalski said. Skipper was staring at Alex. "My brothers and I didn't do anything! You can't just blame us because we didn't do anything!" Skipper screamed. Kowalski tried to calm Skipper down. "Okay. Calm down. Relax. Alex didn't mean to blame us." Kowalski said. "Come back! Please?" Alex asked. "Look I'm not mad or anything, but you made Skipper mad." Kowalski said. "Tell Skipper to come back. Please? I'm sorry. Okay?" Alex asked. Kowalski nodded. "Got it. Skipper please come back here." Kowalski said.

Skipper walked back. He was still angry. "Yes?" Skipper asked. "I'm sorry. Okay? I really am sorry." Alex said. "Okay." Skipper said. "Can I please have a hug?" Alex asked. "I don't really like getting hugged by anyone." Skipper said. "I'll do it." Kowalski said. "Skipper, please?" Alex asked. Skipper had his wings crossed. "Alex how about you and Skipper do a fist bump? That's what cool people do right?" Kowalski asked. Alex sighed. "I can't do it." He said. Skipper sighed. "Fine. Skipper, fist bump me." Alex said. He hold his wing out. Skipper sighed and fist bumped Alex. "Thanks, bro." Alex said. "So now what can we do?" Kowalski asked. "How about we go to bed now? It's two-thirty six am." Skipper said. All of the penguins went to sleep. It was now four o'clock in the morning.

Alex was up, and he was crying. The crying woke Skipper up. "Oh come on! I only got two hours of sleep!" Skipper yelled. Kowalski woke up. "Calm down." He said. "I can't!" Skipper yelled. Alex sighed. "What's wrong Alex?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know, Kowalski. I can't sleep. Not without Skipper." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Me!? Why me?" Skipper asked. "Never mind. You would try to be mean to me." Alex said. "Whoa. Hang on. How come you two are not getting along?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. He doesn't like me." Alex said. "Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "It's not that. I'm trying to do very important stuff but Alex doesn't listen." Skipper said. Alex sighed.

"I'll listen to you but, you need to be more nicer towards me." Alex said. "I have an idea. How about you two hang out all day today? I'm pretty sure you'll get along." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed. "Skipper, do you promise?" Alex asked. Skipper nodded. Then, there was a knock at the door. Gloria the hippo appeared. "Hey Gloria. What's up?" Kowalski asked. "I want Alex back!" Gloria yelled. "Alex? What do you want to do?" Kowalski asked. "I'm going back to sleep." Skipper said. "I want to stay here." Alex said. "Fine by me." Kowalski said. Gloria left.

It was now seven o'clock in the morning. Skipper and Alex are walking together. "So, Skipper? Mind if I..." Alex stopped to yawn. "ask you a question?" He asked. "Sure. What is it?" Skipper asked. "Would you..." Alex stopped to yawn again. "accept me for who I am?" He asked. "What are you talking about? Oh. I see now. Look, I get annoyed very easily." Skipper said. Alex sighed. "I'm sorry for asking." He said. "Fine." Skipper said. Skipper stopped talking and Kowalski walked over to Alex and Skipper. "Hey. How's it going? You guys getting along?" Kowalski asked. "No." Skipper mumbled. "Skipper?" Alex asked. "Huh?" Skipper asked. "So is that a no?" Kowalski asked.

"Skipper, I need to talk to you. Please?" Alex asked. "Sure." Skipper said. "Well you guys have fun. I'll see you later." Kowalski said and he left. "I'm sorry but, I look up to you." Alex said. "Okay. Well that's because I'm the leader of the team." Skipper said. "I also look up to you as a friend." Alex said. "Really? Um okay. So what can we do now? Maybe we can yell at Ringtail." Skipper said. "Or we could do something else. How about a top secret mission. I love those." Alex was quiet. Skipper sighed. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me." He said. Skipper thought that Alex was angry at him.

"We can do anything you want to do, Skipper." Alex said. "Okay. I guess we can just walk around." Skipper said. "I guess." Alex said. "Well what do you want to do?" Skipper asked. Kowalski walked over to Skipper and Alex. "Hey. How's it going?" Kowalski asked. "It's going great. I guess." Alex said. "What do you mean you guess? Are you guys getting along? What can you guys do together that is fun?" Kowalski asked. "We're getting along just fine." Alex said. "Oh good. Well have fun." Kowalski said. He began to leave. "Wait Kowalski. If you want, you can stay here." Skipper said.

"Oh Skipper. I would but I'm in charge until you get back. Have fun with Alex." Kowalski said and he left. "Bye." Skipper said. "Skipper, I want Kowalski to join us." Alex said. "Me too." Skipper said. Kowalski walked back. "Okay. My work is done. Now I can hang out." He said. "Thank you. I was getting bored." Skipper said. Kowalski stared at Skipper. "Skipper!" Kowalski said. "Sorry." Skipper said. "Skipper, can't we just hang out by ourselves?" Alex asked. "Wait a minute. Didn't you want Kowalski here!? Now you're changing your mind!?" Skipper asked.

"Oh boy. I don't want to get involved with whatever this is." Kowalski said. "I'm having a bad panic attack. Okay?" Alex asked. "Fine." Skipper said. "So should I stay here or should I leave?" Kowalski asked. "You can stay. Skipper, can I talk to you?" Alex asked. "Okay." Skipper said. "Why are you being mean to me?" Alex asked. "I'm not. I'm just very angry." Skipper said. "I'm sorry, bro. Okay?" Alex asked. "It's fine." Skipper said. "Lets have some fun now." Kowalski said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Sick Day Part 1

"What can we do together? What about Private? He's sick." Alex said. "Oh no! We need to help Private! I'm coming!" Skipper yelled and he ran back to the HQ. Kowalski and Alex followed him. "But, I want to have fun." Alex said. "We can't have fun now Alex! Private is not well! I have to help him!" Skipper yelled. "The two of us can do something." Kowalski said. "I wanted it to be just me and him but, Private always has to get in the way." Alex said. Private was laying on the floor. "Skipper, is that you?" Private asked. Skipper nodded. "Yes Private." Skipper said. Then he yelled at Alex. "Alex! Why would you say that!? I'm now very mad at you! I can't believe it! You leave Private alone! I never want to talk to you ever again Alex!" Skipper screamed. "Oh boy." Kowalski said.

"Skipper, I'm sorry. I'm very very sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Alex asked. "Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Okay. I'm still here Private." Skipper said. "Skipper, you need to forgive Alex. Please?" Private asked. "I did." Skipper said. "Really?" Kowalski asked. He didn't believe it. "Okay. Alex, I forgive you." Skipper said. Alex was upset. "Alex? Skipper said that he forgives you." Kowalski said. "Does he?" Alex asked. "Yes." Kowalski said. "Skipper, do you?" Alex asked. Skipper was focused on Private. He didn't hear Alex. "Skipper!" Kowalski yelled. "Huh? Yeah. I do." Skipper said. Private was coughing. "Private!" Skipper yelled in a nervous tone. "I'm fine." Private said. "Maybe there's a cure for Private." Kowalski said. "Oh no. Private." Skipper said and he started crying. Kowalski turned to Rico. "Rico, any ideas?" Kowalski asked. "Skipper, I'm fine." Private said. "Okay." Skipper said. Then Skipper felt dizzy. "Why is everything spinning?" He asked and then he coughed.

"Uh oh." Kowalski said. "Skipper, no. I am sick." Private said. "I think Skipper caught your virus Private." Kowalski said. "Skipper, talk to Private. Please? You're making him upset." Alex said. "Brother, I need you. Please?" Private asked. "I'm here Private." Skipper said. Skipper was about to fall asleep but he tried to stay awake. Before Private could say anything else, he passed out. "Oh no. Crikey!" Kowalski said. "Why did you say that?" Skipper asked. "Don't look at me." Kowalski said. "Private!" Skipper yelled.

Kowalski did not like this. Both Skipper and Private are sick. "What do we do Rico? Rico? Where are you? You better not be in my lab making explosions." Kowalski said. Rico was in the hallway, crying. Kowalski saw Rico. "Rico! What are you doing?" Kowalski asked. Skipper looked at Kowalski. "What's going on?" Skipper asked in a weak voice. "I have no idea." Kowalski said. Rico looked up at Kowalski. "I'm just worried about Skipper and Private." Rico said. "Skipper, I feel so weak and so tired." Private said. "So do I." Skipper said. "I understand Rico." Kowalski said. "What should I do, Kowalski?" Rico asked.

"Skipper, don't leave me." Private said. "I don't want you leaving either." Skipper said. "I need to find a cure." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated cold medicine. "That could work. Thanks Rico. Skipper! Rico and I found cold medicine!" Kowalski yelled. "Could that work?" Skipper asked. "We're about to find out." Kowalski said. "Give it to Private first." Skipper said. "Okay." Kowalski said. Private drank some of the cold medicine. "Well? Did it work?" Kowalski asked. Private was getting tired. "Okay. I guess that's a side effect." Kowalski said. Then King Julien came in. He saw the liquid. "Hello penguins. Ooh. What's that?" He asked. "It's cold medicine." Kowalski said. "That can help my legs. My legs are tired from dancing." Julien said and he took the rest of the cold medicine. "Oh no! Julien!" Kowalski yelled. "Ringtail!" Skipper said. "Bye." Julien said and he left.

Skipper groaned. Private woke up. "Private, are you alright?" Kowalski asked. "I'm fine but still tired." Private said. "Okay. Well while you were asleep, Julien came in and drank the rest of the medicine." Kowalski said. Skipper closed his eyes. Private was whimpering. "Are you alright? Why are you upset?" Kowalski asked. "I'm worried about Skipper." Private said. "Me too." Alex said. "Blame Julien. This is all Julien's fault." Kowalski said. "Skipper, talk to me. I'm worried about you, brother." Private said. Skipper opened his eyes. "Hey Private." Skipper said. "Rico, I think we should get back at Julien." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated a chainsaw. "Whoa! Rico, I didn't say that!" Kowalski yelled. "Brother, I miss you." Private said. Alex sighed, he wished that he had brothers. Skipper coughed.

"Skipper?" Alex asked. "Yeah?" Skipper asked. Then he sneezed. "Rico, use something less violent." Kowalski said. "I can't, Kowalski." Rico said. "Can I talk to you?" Alex asked. "Why not?" Kowalski asked. "Sure. What did I do this time?" Skipper asked. "I don't know." Rico said. "Not a good answer Rico." Kowalski said. "Skipper, is it okay if I can call you my brother?" Alex asked. "Uh..." Skipper hesitated. "Come on Skipper." Kowalski said. "Alright." Skipper said and closed his eyes. Rico regurgitated a bat. "Rico, we're not trying to hurt Julien. I was thinking something like snowballs." Kowalski said. "I love you, my brother" Alex said to Skipper. Rico sighed.

"Then I'll do it myself." Kowalski said. Kowalski walked away and Skipper woke up. Kowalski, wait! We'll do it! Please come back! Please?" Rico asked. "Kowalski!" Skipper said. Kowalski walked back. "Deal. Come on!" Kowalski said. "Have fun." Skipper said. "We will." Kowalski said. Rico ran out with Kowalski. Rico and Kowalski were outside. Rico started regurgitating some snowballs. "Tell me when you're ready." Rico said. Kowalski was looking. "Okay I see Julien relaxing. Now!" Kowalski yelled. Rico started throwing snowballs at Julien. Julien was screaming and Kowalski was laughing.

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Sick Day Part 2

Back in the HQ, Skipper sighed sadly. "What's wrong, Skipper? Are you worried about Private?" Alex asked. "I wish I was able to see the snowballs at Ringtail, but I'm sick." Skipper said. "Skipper, Private needs you. I need you. We all need you." Alex said. Skipper closed his eyes. Rico was still throwing snowballs. "Not cool! Where are these snowballs coming from?" Julien asked. Kowalski was still laughing. "Me, Julien! Me! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." Rico said as he continued throwing snowballs. Back at the HQ, Private yelled for Skipper. Skipper was snoring. "Skipper, please wake up. Please?" Alex asked. Then Private screamed. Back at the Lemur Habitat, Rico was getting tired. "Kowalski, how much longer?" Rico asked. "That's it. We're done." Kowalski said. "Do you hear that screaming, Kowalski?" Rico asked. "Yeah." Kowalski said and then he gasped.

"Private! We have to get back!" Kowalski yelled. Private was still screaming. "Brother, calm down. It's okay, little brother." Alex said. Kowalski and Rico ran in. "What happened!?" Kowalski asked. "Private's worried about Skipper. You have to help him." Alex said. Kowalski was confused. "Private or Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Private." Alex said. "How do we help Private? Should I wake Skipper up?" Kowalski asked. "I think so but I'm not sure." Alex said. "I need him. To hold my wing." Private said. "Okay." Kowalski said and he was rocking Skipper. "Skipper, please wake me up. I need you. Please?" Private asked. Skipper woke up and sneezed. "What?" He asked.

"I'm scared." Private said. "About what?" Skipper asked. "I'm worried about you, Skipper. I miss you." Private said. "Private, I'm right here. How was the snowball party with Ringtail?" Skipper asked. "Fun! I loved it!" Kowalski said. "I'm glad you had fun." Skipper said sadly. "I wish you were with us." Kowalski said. Rico sighed. "Skipper, can we do something together?" Alex asked. "Like what? I can't leave my bunk." Skipper said. "Can we talk?" Alex asked. "About what?" Skipper asked. "About anything." Alex said. "I guess." Skipper said. "So, how has your life been?" Alex asked. "Well it's been crazy. Private needs me and I'm not feeling well." Skipper said. "You also missed a great time with me and Rico getting back at Julien." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed.

"You need to be there. For him. Please?" Alex asked. Skipper groaned. "I'll try." He said. "Skipper, I'm sorry." Alex said. "About what?" Skipper asked. "About being annoying." Alex said. "You weren't annoying." Skipper said. "So what's the next thing that we can do to Julien that is not violent Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Snowballs." Rico said. "We did snowballs." Kowalski said. Skipper fell asleep. "Skipper? Kowalski?" Private asked. "Yes Private?" Kowalski asked. "I'm scared." Private said. "Don't worry. I'm here." Kowalski said. "But..." Private did not finish his sentence. "But what?" Kowalski asked. Skipper was snoring. "I need help." Private said. "With what? Getting back at Julien?" Kowalski asked. "No. I need someone to take care of me." Private said. "I can." Kowalski said. "But, I want Skipper to." Private said. "I know you do Private, but Skipper is not feeling well. He needs to rest. Rico and I can help. Also Alex can help too." Kowalski said.

Private began to cry. "What do we do?" Alex asked. "How should I know?" Kowalski asked. "You should help calm him down." Alex said. "Got it. Private, relax. It's okay. Rico, help me here." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated a pacifier. "Rico, that's not the answer. Private might be younger than us, but he's not a baby." Kowalski said. "It might just work. Please? Just try it." Alex said. "I guess." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "That's okay. I'll be in the hallway." He said and he walked away. Kowalski put the pacifier in Private's mouth. Skipper woke up. He tried to talk, but he started coughing. Private took the pacifier out of his mouth. "It didn't work Rico." Kowalski said. "Guys, what's going on?" Private asked. "We're trying to calm you down." Kowalski said. "By putting a pacifier in Private's mouth?" Skipper asked.

"Alex thought that it could work." Kowalski said. "Give it to me. Wait...Skipper, are you alright? You're talking." Private said. Skipper sighed. Kowalski gave Private the pacifier. Alex came back. "Wait! Stop!" he yelled. "Now what?" Kowalski asked. Skipper lied back down. "That's my little brother." Alex said. "He's also our little brother Alex. Heck he was our little brother before he was yours." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded. "Kowalski, it's okay." Private said. "Okay." Kowalski said. Private was coughing. "Oh no. Rico, help me here!" Kowalski yelled. "Talk to Alex." Rico said. "Alex! What do we do!?" Kowalski yelled. "You give Private some cough medicine or you help calm him down." Alex said. Kowalski gave Private some cough medicine. Private stopped coughing but, he felt sick to his stomach. "Rico, I need a bucket." Kowalski said. "For what? Are you going to put one on your head?" Skipper asked and he laughed.

Kowalski looked at his brother. "Sorry." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated a bucket. "Thanks. Private, if you end up throwing up, you can do it in this bucket." Kowalski said. "Brothers?" Private asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "I'm so sorry." Private said. "Oh Private. You don't have to apologize." Skipper said. "We're not angry at you." Kowalski said. "What about Alex?" Private asked. "What do you mean?" Kowalski asked. "One of you should go talk to him." Private said. "Who?" Kowalski asked. "One of you. It probably wouldn't matter to him which one of you." Private said. "I will. What should I tell him?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. Please just talk to him." Private said. "Got it." Kowalski said and he walked to Alex. Alex was sitting in the hallway, with his eyes covered by his wings. He was upset. "Hey Alex." Kowalski said.

Alex saw Kowalski. He sighed. "Oh. Hey, Kowalski." Alex said. "What's wrong Alex?" Kowalski asked. "I'm so depressed." Alex said. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "I'm really worried. About my brothers." Alex said. "Are you worried about all of us?" Kowalski asked. Alex had tears streaming down. "Yes." He said. "Well Rico and I are fine." Kowalski said. "But, what about Skipper and Private?" Alex asked. "Well Private needs a lot of help. He's very weak and Skipper's not feeling well." Kowalski said. "Well, what should I do?" Alex asked. "What do you want to do?" Kowalski asked. "We should help both, Skipper and Private." Alex said. "Got it." Kowalski said. Private was throwing up in the bucket. "Oh no. Private's throwing up." Kowalski said. Skipper was sneezing. "And Skipper's sneezing." Kowalski said. "What should we do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Kowalski said. "We should help them." Alex said. "Got it. Come on. Rico, you can help us too." Kowalski said. "Me? Why does it always have to be me?!" Rico yelled. "You need to help me here! You can't just be sitting around doing nothing!" Kowalski yelled back. Rico sighed. "Fine." He said. "So we need to help Skipper and Private." Kowalski said. "Well, what can I do?" Alex asked. "Who do you want to help? Skipper or Private?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. I don't want to get sick." Alex said. "Put a mask on. Also Private is feeling worse than Skipper, so I'll help Private while you help Skipper." Kowalski said. Rico regurgitated a mask for Alex and pretty soon, Alex was helping Skipper. "Alex? What are you doing?" Skipper asked. "I'm trying to help you." Alex said. "Okay." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	8. Dr Kowalski

A few minutes later, everything was calming down. "So, what now?" Alex asked. "I'm going to need a tissue box." Skipper said. "Rico!" Kowalski yelled. Rico regurgitated a tissue box. Then he gave it to Skipper. "Thanks." Skipper said. "Guys, you will now call me Dr. Kowalski until further notice." Kowalski said. Skipper groaned. "What about me?" Alex asked. "Well I'm the real doctor. You can be the nurse." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, this is not a game. Private and I are very sick." Skipper said. "I wanted to be the doctor but, you can. Melmen's a real doctor." Alex said. "Thank you." Kowalski said. "Don't worry about Kowalski. When me, Private, or Rico are sick, he pretends to be a doctor." Skipper said to Alex. "I'm not pretending." Kowalski said. "Yes you are. Ow. My throat hurts." Skipper said. "Rico, I want you to make some tea." Kowalski said.

"Why are you bothering Rico so much?" Skipper asked. "I...I don't know." Kowalski said. Rico began to make tea. Alex was upset. "Kowalski, you hurt Alex's feelings. Skipper looked at Kowalski. "So it's my fault?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "I'm sorry." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "I'll be in the hallway if you guys need me again." He said and he walked into the hallway. Rico gave Skipper his tea. "Thanks Rico. Kowalski, I need to talk to you." Skipper said. "Sure." Kowalski said. "Alex wanted to be the doctor. Just let him do it." Skipper said. "But I normally am." Kowalski said. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "Okay. He can be the doctor." Kowalski said. "Go tell him that." Skipper said as he drank the tea. Alex was in the hallway when Kowalski came out. "What are you doing here, Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Well I was talking to Skipper. I really wanted to be the doctor but Skipper said that you should." Kowalski said and he sighed sadly. "No. You can be the doctor." Alex said.

"Really? Thanks." Kowalski said. However, Skipper heard what Kowalski said. " Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "I mean, no. You can." Kowalski said. "Skipper, let him be the doctor. He's smarter than I am." Alex said. "I guess, but do you really want to be the doctor, Alex?" Skipper asked. "I know I do." Kowalski said. "I was not talking to you Kowalski." Skipper said. "Sorry." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "Yes but, Kowalski's smarter than me." Alex said. "I get to be the doctor!" Kowalski said. "Stop bragging." Skipper said. "But I..." Kowalski didn't finish his sentence. Skipper shook his head. "Sorry." Kowalski said. "Kowalski? Skipper? What's going on?" Private asked. "Kowalski wants to be the doctor but Alex does. I tried to tell Alex that he can, but then Alex said that he doesn't want to and now Kowalski's bragging." Skipper said. Private sneezed. "Well? What should we do? Alex looks so sad." Private said.

"Alex should be the doctor." Skipper said. "But I want to be!" Kowalski yelled. Kowalski was begging. "You really need to stop this Kowalski." Skipper said. Alex sighed. "Fine. I'll leave." He said. "Alex, no!" Private yelled and he began to cry. "What? No! Alex, you can be the doctor." Skipper said. Then he stared at Kowalski. "See what you did Kowalski!?" Skipper asked. Kowalski sighed. "Alex, don't leave. I love you." Private said. Alex turned around and looked at Private. "I love you too, Private. Where's Kowalski at?" Alex asked. "He right here." Skipper said. "Hi." Kowalski said. "Isn't there something you want to say Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Kowalski was speechless. "I'll give you a hint. First word, I'm. Second word, sorry." Skipper said. "Yeah. What Skipper said." Kowalski said. "You're okay. I've got a great idea. We can be doctors together. What do you say? Agree?" Alex asked and he extended his wing out. Skipper looked at Kowalski. "Deal." Kowalski said and he shook Alex's wing.

"So Dr. Alex, how's Skipper?" Kowalski asked. At first, Alex giggled a little bit when Kowalski said Dr. Alex. "Well, he has the flu. Maybe we should give him some flu medicine and see how he is in the morning. Rico, flu medicine." Alex said. Rico regurgitated the flu medicine. "Here you go, Skipper. Some flu medicine will help you." Alex said. "Thanks. Should I call you Dr. Alex?" Skipper asked. Kowalski nodded. "Okay. Thanks Dr. Alex." Skipper said. Kowalski laughed. "What? Don't be rude Kowalski!" Skipper said. "I'm not." Kowalski said. "Okay. Dr. Kowalski, what should we do next?" Alex asked. "I don't know. Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Don't depend on Rico for everything. You're the doctor. You should know." Skipper said. "You're right. Skipper, you do have a point. I think we should get back at Julien." Kowalski said. "Or you can check on Private." Skipper said.

"You're right again. Wow Skipper, you are really good at this." Kowalski said. "So, are you going to do this one, Dr. Kowalski?" Alex asked. Kowalski put a huge protection suit on and walked over to Private. Skipper looked at Kowalski. Skipper was surprised. "Don't look surprised." Kowalski said. "How can I not be?" Skipper asked. Private was shaking. Skipper smacked his head with his tissue box. "Ow. That hurts more than hitting myself with my wing. Anyway, Kowalski, you're scaring Private. Stop." Skipper said. "No I'm not and Skipper, it's Dr. Kowalski." Kowalski said. "Skipper?" Private asked. "Yeah? Is Kowalski scaring you?" Skipper asked. "I'm not scaring him." Kowalski said. "What is it Private? Let me guess, it has something to do about Kowalski." Skipper said. "No. I'm afraid of doctors, Skipper." Private said. "Oh Private. It's okay to have a fear of the doctor but you have to understand that doctors can help you. And Kowalski, that suit is not the answer." Skipper said. "It is to me!" Kowalski yelled.

"Skipper, what should I do? I'm friendly." Alex said. Skipper coughed. "Well you can also help Private." Skipper said. "I thought I was." Kowalski said. "You can both help Private okay?" Skipper asked. "Fine." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, would you like to start?" Alex asked. "Yes I would." Kowalski said. "You can start with taking that huge protection suit off." Skipper said. " I can't do that." Kowalski said. "Why not?" Skipper asked. "I super glued myself in this." Kowalski said. "Oh no." Skipper said. "I'm going to need help." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed. "I'll help you." He said. Skipper got out of his bunk and tried to get the suit off Kowalski. However, he sneezed and hit the wall. "I give up." Skipper said. "Great. I knew I shouldn't have done this." Kowalski said. "Why did you do it then?" Skipper asked. "I thought that it would be fun." Kowalski said. "Yeah. Real funny. Not!" Skipper yelled and he went back to his bunk and fell asleep.

"Skipper! Wait!" Private yelled. Skipper was snoring. "Maybe this is my fault." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, help me." Private said. "What's wrong? I can't take this protection suit off. I super glued it on." Kowalski said. "Please help me! Please!" Private yelled. "I will! First of all, it's Dr. Kowalski. What seems to be the problem Private?" Kowalski asked. Rico regurgitated a pair of scissors and gave them to Kowalski. Kowalski was confused. "Scissors? How do scissors help Private?" Kowalski asked. Rico began to use the scissors to cut the suit off of Kowalski. "Oh yeah. That. Thanks Rico." Kowalski said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	9. Alex's Past

"Five minutes later, Kowalski was out of the suit. "I'm never doing that again. Now what's wrong with Private? And where's Alex?" Kowalski asked.

"Alex is in the hallway again." Private said. "What did I do to him this time?" Kowalski asked. "You didn't do anything to him, Kowalski but, I think that he might be missing some love in his life." Private said. "Should we change him back?" Kowalski asked. "No. He needs brotherly love from all of us." Private said. "How do we do that?" Kowalski asked. "We hug him and we tell him that we love him." Private said. "Okay, but you and Skipper aren't feeling well. You don't want to get Alex sick." Kowalski said. "It might be the only way. Ow! My ribs!" Private yelled. "No. You stay right here. Rico and I will do this." Kowalski said. "But, Kowalski..." Private didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry Private. If you weren't sick, I understand. Come on Rico." Kowalski said. But, Kowalski... I'm not. Okay. Maybe." Private said. Rico looked at Kowalski, with a mean look. "What did I do?" Kowalski asked. Skipper woke up. "Okay what did Kowalski do this time?" Skipper asked. "Nothing, Skipper but, you need to help Private. I have no idea what's going on with Alex." Rico said. Skipper yawned. "I'll try." He said.

"Skipper, I need you." Private said. Meanwhile, Alex was sitting in the hallway when Kowalski and Rico came out. "Hey guys." Alex said. "Hey. What's up?" Kowalski asked.

"Skipper walked slowly to his brothers. Private was with him. "What's going on here?" Skipper asked. "Skipper! You should be in bed." Kowalski said. "I know, but I wanted to find out what's going on." Skipper said. "Skipper, Alex's feeling sad." Rico said. "Did Kowalski do something?" Skipper asked. "Why do you think that I did something!?" Kowalski asked. "Because..." Skipper coughed. "you..." Skipper coughed again. "you made Alex upset before." Skipper said. "Okay you got me there, but this time, I didn't do anything. And it's Dr. Kowalski!" Kowalski yelled. "He didn't do anything to me this time. Geez." Alex said. "Sorry." Skipper said. "It's alright Skipper." Kowalksi said. "Alex, why are you upset?" Skipper asked. "Well, from what I've heard, my mother..." Before he could say anything else, tears were beginning to stream down his face.

Skipper took out a tissue from his tissue box and handed a tissue to Alex. "My mother passed away and it's so hard to forget her." Alex said. "Oh boy." Skipper said. "She gave birth to me in Africa and she was...Oh no." Alex stopped talking. More tears began to stream down his face. "It's okay." Skipper said. "How can we help?" Kowalski asked. "Maybe...act just like her." Alex said. "How?" Skipper asked. "How do we do that?" Kowalski asked. "Be nice and loving towards me." Alex said as he was crying.

Skipper looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski: What?" Kowalski asked. "Try to get along with him." Skipper said. "Got it. Now I'm going back to work. I'm Dr. Kowalski!" Kowalski yelled and walked away. "Yeah that's not what you should be doing Kowalski." Skipper said. "Please don't go! Please!" Alex yelled. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled and he sneezed. Kowalski walked back. "Hi." Kowalski said. Alex was crying louder. "What's going on?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "This is my fault." He said. "Kowalski, it's not your fault. Stop saying that. Please?" Private asked. "Okay. Then who's fault is it?" Kowalski asked. Alex sighed. "It's my fault. Now, since my mother's gone, I don't have no one to love." He said. "Well we can be your family. Heck we are your family now." Skipper said. Alex sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah? What can happen?" Skipper asked and he coughed. Something exploded in Kowalski's lab. "Oops. I better stop that. Dr. Kowalski, away!" Kowalski yelled and he ran to his lab. Alex cried louder. "Alex, what's wrong?" Private asked. "I'm scared. Why did he have to leave?" Alex asked. "Well Kowalski..." Skipper didn't finish his sentence. "Dr. Kowalski!" Kowalski yelled from his lab. "Okay. Dr. Kowalski had to go to his lab and stop the explosion that recently happened." Skipper said. Alex began to throw a temper tantrum. "Whoa! He really misses his mother." Private said. Skipper sniffled. "Alex, calm down." Skipper said. "I can't calm down, Skipper! My mother's gone!" Alex screamed. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry." Skipper said. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry." Alex said.

"Why?" Skipper asked. "I've should've been there for my mother during her last moments but, being a penguin is cool." Alex said. "Wait. Before you were a penguin, your mother was still alive?" Skipper asked. "Yes but, now, she's..." Alex stopped talking. More tears were streaming down his face. "How can we help though?" Skipper asked. "Well, I need you guys to be close to me." Alex said. "Well not too close. I still have the flu." Skipper said. Kowalski walked out of his lab. "Dr. Kowalski is back!" Kowalski said. Alex sighed. Skipper yawned. "Well I'm going back to bed." Skipper said and walked back to his bunk. "Skipper, wait!" Alex yelled. "Yeah?" Skipper asked. "I don't want you to leave me. Please?" Alex said. "Well you can talk to me when I'm in my bunk." Skipper said.

"Skipper, I can't." Alex said. "I've got an idea. I'll lie down on the floor and we can talk." Skipper said. Then Skipper grabbed his pillow and put it on the floor near Alex and Skipper lied down. Alex was crying. Skipper groaned. "Why can't I just rest? Is that so wrong?" He asked. "Kowalski, where are you?" Alex asked. "It's Dr. Kowalski!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper groaned. "Geez. You don't need to be so mean, Dr. Kowalski." Alex said. "Sorry. It's what I like to be called when one of my brothers are sick." Kowalski said. "I'm sorry, Dr. Kowalski." Alex said. "It's okay." Kowalski said. "Now let Skipper get some rest. You can still talk to him."

"I don't know." Alex said. "Who's the doctor here?" Kowalski asked. "Me and you." Alex said. "That's right. Me, and I say we let Skipper rest!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski, Alex is also the doctor." Skipper said. "Right, but I'm the first one!" Kowalski said. "Stop this nonsense Kowalski. Be nice." Skipper said in a weak voice. "No one wants to be nice to me. I'm devastated." Alex said. "Alex, I do. It's just that I need to get some rest." Skipper said. "What should I do, Skipper? This is hard." Alex asked. "Well you can keep talking to me." Skipper said. "I'm glad that someone's listening to me besides God." Alex said. "So I've got work to do." Kowalski said. "Alex, am I the penguin who's listening to you?" Skipper asked. "Yes." Alex said.

"Okay, but what about Private and Rico?" Skipper asked. "They don't listen to me." Alex said. "Really? Private, Rico, is that true?" Skipper asked. "It is." Private said. "Yep yep." Rico said. "Guys." Skipper said. "So what else can I do? I can cure someone else because I am Dr. Kowalski!" Kowalski yelled. "What about someone who is in need of comforting?" Alex asked. "Really? Like who?" Kowalski asked. "Me! I've just lost my mother and none of you care." Alex said. "I care." Skipper said. Alex wiped away his tears with his tissue. "You do, Skipper?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I will have a chat with Kowalski, Rico, and Private right now. Kowalski! Rico! Private!" Skipper yelled.

"Skipper, I really don't feel good." Private said. "What's up, brother?" Rico asked. "Private, I'm sick too. Now I need you guys to be nice to Alex. Where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "He's in the lab." Private said. "Of course. Rico, can you get Kowalski?" Skipper asked. Then Rico went into Kowalski's lab. "Kowalski?" Rico asked. "Yes? Oh hey Rico. What's up?" Kowalski asked. "Skipper wants to talk to you." Rico said. "Okay." Kowalski said and he walked out of the lab. "Never fear! Dr. Kowalski is here!" Kowalski yelled.

Private was laying down and groaning. Kowalski ran to Private. "I'm here. What's wrong Private?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, I'll talk to you later." Skipper said and he closed his eyes. "Skipper, you talk to Kowalski now. Please?" Private asked. "Okay. Kowalski, come over here." Skipper said. "Oh no. What did I do this time?" Kowalski asked. "I need you to be...nicer...to...Alex." Skipper said and he fell asleep. "Okay. Now Private, what's wrong?" Kowalski asked. "I need someone to hold my cuddly self." Private said. Kowalski picked up Private. Alex was jealous. His mother would always pick him up and love him. "I'm right here Private." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, shouldn't you be picking someone else up? I don't deserve to be picked up." Private said. "Private, of course you deserve to be picked up. You're my little brother and I love you." Kowalski said.

"I'm talking about Alex. He just lost his mother. He needs love. Please pick him up." Private said. "But you need someone to pick you up." Kowalski said. "No. I don't. He needs more love than I do. Please? You can hold me later." Private said. "Okay Private. I love you bro." Kowalski said and he kissed Private's head and then put Private down. "Go to him now, Kowalski and embrace him." Private said. "Okay Private." Kowalski said and he walked over to Alex. "Hi." Kowalski said. "Oh. Hi, Kowalski." Alex said sadly. He was still thinking about his mother. "What's up?" Kowalski asked. "I'm so upset, Kowalski. My heart is broken." Alex said. "Oh. Well how can I help? I mean is there something that I can help out with? If they're not, I'll just walk back over to Private and then everything will be..."

Kowalski was interrupted by Alex. "Kowalski, don't go! Please?" Alex asked. "Okay. I won't." Kowalski said. "I wish that my mother was still here but, she's gone. I need someone to hug me and hold me." Alex said. "Well maybe you can find a wishing well and you can wish that your mother was alive again. Huh?" Kowalski asked. There was a long pause. "Yeah. Never mind." Kowalski said. "Please hold him. You don't need to be mean to him. He's been through a lot and he needs someone to comfort him." Private said. "Fine. It's just that I was angry at him when he said that he was the doctor." Kowalski said and he picked up Alex. "Kowalski, apologize to him." Private said.

"Me!? Okay. Alex, I'm sorry." Kowalski said. "I'm sorry too, Kowalski." Alex said. "It's alright." Kowalski said. "I love you, brother." Alex said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	10. The Substitute Leader

"Now what?" Kowalski asked. Skipper woke up. Private was sleeping. "Hi, Skipper." Rico said. Skipper waved to Rico. "Skipper, would you like to talk to Alex?" Rico asked. "Sure. Where is he?" Skipper asked. "With Kowalski. He's still super upset." Rico said. "Is Kowalski getting along with Alex?" Skipper asked. "I'm not sure. I'll ask." Rico said and he walked over to Kowalski. "Hey, Kowalski. How are you and Alex? Are you two getting along?" Rico asked. "So far so good. How's Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "He's okay. He just got up." Rico said. "Okay. Rico, hold onto Alex. I need to talk to Skipper." Kowalski said. "Why me? Please? Can't you just hold him? He's super upset. He's heartbroken." Rico said.

"Please Rico? I'll give you something if you do it." Kowalski said. Rico sighed. "Fine but promise Alex that you'll be back." Rico said. "I will. Alex, I'll be back. Also Rico, what do you want? I'll get it." Kowalski doesn't matter. Chocolate chip cookies." Rico said. "Got it!" Kowalski said and he walked to Skipper. "Hi. Wait are you still Dr. Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Yep." Kowalski said. "Okay." Skipper said. "So need anything Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Not really Dr. Kowalski. So you're getting along with Alex?" Skipper asked. "Yeah. Well at least I'm trying to." Kowalski said. "Good. Oh. I do need something." Skipper said. "What is it?" Kowalski asked. "I need someone to take over until I'm better." Skipper said. "I will!" Kowalski said. "Sure. You can be the leader." Skipper said. "Yes! I'm Dr. Kowalski and I'm the leader!" Kowalski yelled. "Well have fun Dr. Kowalski." Skipper said and he got up. "Whoa. What are you doing?" Kowaski asked. "I'm tired of sitting down. I need to stand up a little." Skipper said. "Okay. Sure." Kowalski said.

"I wanted to be the leader." Alex said. "Dr. Kowalski?" Private asked. "Coming Private. Alex, I'm the leader." Kowalski said as he gave Rico the chocolate chip cookies. "What's up Private?" Kowalski asked. "Let Alex be the leader. Please? I don't want to see him upset." Private said. "Well I want to be the leader! I'm the smartest of the team! Please Private? I'll make it up to you." Kowalski said. "Please? I want to be the leader." Alex said. "You never make anything up to me." Private said. "Hey. That's not true Private. I will make it up to you Private. I'm the smart leader!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski, please? He can be co-leader." Private said. "Skipper, can Alex be the leader? Please?" Rico asked. "You can do whatever...you...want...to." Skipper said and he lied down and fell asleep. "Kowalski, will you let me be a leader? Please?" Alex asked.

"But...I...I really want to be the leader. Skipper help me here." Kowalski said. Skipper was snoring. "Rico, help me!" Kowalski yelled. "Let him be co-leader." Rico said. "Deal. Alex, you can be the co-leader." Kowalski said. "I'm still the leader and Alex will be the co-leader."

"Cool. So, leader. What are we going to do?" Alex asked. "Hang on. You will call me Dr. Kowalski, the leader." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "Yes, Dr. Kowalski." Alex said. "Thank you." Kowalski said. "Dr. Kowalski?" Private asked. "Yes Private? How can I help you?" Kowalski asked. "Alex is sad." Private said. "Why? Is this my fault?" Kowalski asked. "No. He still misses his mother." Private said. "What can I do? Rico, got any advice?" Kowalski asked. Kowalski looked at Rico, who was eating cookies. Rico stopped eating to look at Kowalski. "You should be by Alex's side and love him when he needs it." Rico said. "Okay. Why me?" Kowalski asked. "He looks up to you for comfort and for guidance." Private said. "I thought Skipper did." Kowalski said. "He looks up to the both of you. Please?" Private asked. "Who does Alex look up to more?" Kowalski asked.

"The both of you." Private answered. "I know but who does Alex look up to more? Me or Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Who do you think?" Private asked. "I think it's Skipper." Kowalski said. "I think it's you that he looks up to you." Private said. "Me!? What? No. It's not me. He looks up to Skipper. Skipper's the leader." Kowalski said. "No. He looks up to you, Kowalski." Private said. "Instead of arguing, let's ask him." Kowalski said. Alex was sitting on the floor. "Hi." He said. "Alex, who do you look up to the most? Me or Skipper?" Kowalski asked. Kowalski was hoping that Alex said Skipper, but instead he said "You."

"Me!? I thought it was Skipper." Kowalski said. "I look up to you, Kowalski." Alex said. "Why me?" Kowalski asked. "You're so nice and smart." Alex said. "I am? But I'm jealous of you." Kowalski said. "You are nice and smart and I love you for who you are." Alex said. Skipper woke up. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Nothing much, Skipper." Private said. Skipper groaned. "Skipper?" Private asked. "Yeah?" Skipper asked. "How come you won't let Alex be in charge? He's really cool." Private said. "Well someone needs to take over until I'm feeling better and Kowalski really wanted to." Skipper said.

"Alex really wanted to before Kowalski said that he would want to. Please put Alex in charge." Private said. "Yup." Rico said. "Sure, but what will Kowalski say?" Skipper asked. "It's Dr. Kowalski, and what!? I'm the leader! I'm smarter than everyone who's on this team!" Kowalski yelled. "Kowalski, let Alex be the leader. I promise that you can do it another time." Skipper said. "No! I won't allow it!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper sighed. "Dr. Kowalski?" Private asked. "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no." Kowalski said. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "You must call me Dr. Kowalski! It's more respectful." Kowalski said. "Well Dr. Kowalski, you're not being very respectful to Alex." Skipper said.

"You should be more respectful towards Alex. Please?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "Fine but only for you, Rico, and Skipper." Kowalski said. "So, what are you going to do now, Kowalski?" Private asked. "I'm going to cry in my lab." Kowalski said. Kowalski walked to his lab and went in. The other penguins can hear Kowalski crying about not being the leader.

Private knocked on the door. "Kowalski?" Private asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "May I talk to you please?" Private asked. "Of course Private. What's up?" Kowalski asked. "I'm sorry about Alex wanting to be the leader. What if you two work together? Alex would have more fun." Private said. "We were trying to but then something happened. I don't know what it is. And I really want to be the substitute leader." Kowalski said. "You can but, let Alex help you. Please?" Private asked. "Alex can be the co-leader." Kowalski said. "You should tell that to Alex." Private said.

"I will. Thanks Private." Kowalski said and he walked out of his lab. He walked to Alex. "Hi, Kowalski. I'm sorry." Alex said. "Hello. I will be the leader. You can be the co-leader. Got it?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know." Alex said. "What!? I really want to be the leader!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper rolled his eyes. "Fine." Alex said. "Yes! Thank you." Kowalski said. "Dr. Kowalski!" Private yelled. "Yes Private?" Kowalski asked. "Are you being nice to Alex or are you bragging?" Private asked. "I'm being nice." Kowalski said. Skipper denied. "He's bragging." Skipper said. "I agree with Skipper. You are bragging." Private said. "Yup." Rico said. "What? As Alex." Kowalski said.

"You're bragging at Alex." Private corrected. "No. I meant ask Alex if I'm bragging." Kowalski said. "You should ask him." Private said. "Sure. Alex, am I bragging? Skipper, Rico, and Private think I am." Kowalski said. "You are, Kowalski." Alex said. "Oh." Kowalski said. "I knew it." Skipper said. Kowalski sighed. "I'm sorry, Kowalski." Alex said.

"Kowalski, isn't there something you want to say?" Skipper asked. "I'm the leader." Kowalski said. "No! You need to apologize to him!" Skipper yelled. "Oh. Sorry." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "Okay now lets go back to work." Kowalski said. "Wait!" Alex yelled. "What?" Kowalski asked. "What can I do with you?" Alex asked. "Me?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "Skipper, I need help." Kowalski said. "You and Alex can go on a top secret mission." Skipper said. "Cool. Lets get some popcorn. See yah!" Kowalski said. "Wait! Don't forget Alex." Skipper said. "Okay." Kowalski said.

"So, Dr. Kowalski? How are we going to do this?" Alex asked. "Follow me." Kowalski said. "Wait! You can't be a doctor if you're not taking care of me and Private." Skipper said. "You're right. Alex, you can go, I'll stay here." Kowalski said. "I can't. Not without you. Please?" Alex said. "Kowalski, please go with Alex." Private said. "But what about you and Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "We'll be fine Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski sighed. Private was coughing a little bit and Rico regurgitated a stethoscope. "I'll be the doctor while you're gone." He said. "Okay. I guess." Kowalski said and he left.

"So Rico...wait, should I call you Dr. Rico?" Skipper asked. "Yup." Rico said. Alex and Kowalski were talking. "So, Kowalski. What are we going to do?" Alex asked. "I don't know. I hope my brothers are alright." Kowalski said. Skipper was talking to Rico. "Dr. Rico, you're not going to brag like Dr. Kowalski did right?" Skipper asked. "Nope." Rico said. Skipper was sneezing. Skipper, do you need anything?" Rico asked. "Another tissue box." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated another tissue box and gave it to Skipper. Back outside, Alex was talking to Kowalski. "Can we just talk?" Alex asked. "About what? That you're making me annoyed!?" Kowalski asked. "Stop, Kowalski! Please?" Alex asked. Kowalski was speechless.

"Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "Why are you being so mean to me?" Alex asked. "I'm not! Stop getting so upset." Kowalski said. Back in the Penguin HQ, Skipper had a question. "Guys, do you think Kowalski and Alex will get along?" Skipper asked. "Kowalski's being really mean to him." Private said. "Yep" Rico said. Back outside, Gloria saw Kowalski being mean to Alex. "Kowalski, stop being a bully to Alex." Gloria said. "I'm sorry! I'm just upset right now! Alex, you can be the leader. I'll stop bugging you." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you can be the leader. Okay? I quit." Alex said.

Kowalski walked away. Skipper looked out of the HQ. "Oh no. Guys, check this out." He said. "Kowalski, please apologize to Alex." Private said. Alex came back. "Kowalski, wait! I'm sorry. I'll listen to you. Please?" Alex asked. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "I'm sorry. You can be the leader. I didn't mean to do this." Kowalski said. "I want you to be the leader. You deserve it." Alex said. "Are you sure? He was bragging a lot." Skipper said. "I'll be in my lab." Kowalski said and he walked away. "I'm sure. Kowalski, come back!" Alex yelled.

Kowalski walked back. "Skipper, talk to him." Private said. "Got it. Kowalski." Skipper said. "Yes Skipper. Look, I'm very sorry about being mean to Alex." Kowalski said. "It's fine. Now Alex said that you can be the leader until I get better." Skipper said. "Really? Yes! I'm back!" Kowalski yelled. "One more thing, no bragging." Skipper said. "You got it." Kowalski said. Alex sighed sadly. "Wait, did I say something?" Skipper asked. "I can't be leader? That's so not fair." Alex said. "Alex, calm down." Private said. "Okay. My head hurts now for two reasons. One, I'm sick, and who is going to be the leader!? Kowalski or Alex?" Skipper asked. "Alex." Private said. "Kowalski." Rico said. "Yep. I have a huge headache." Skipper said. "Guys! Stop! You're making Skipper feel worse! Who wants Alex to be the leader?" Kowalski asked.

"I do." Private said. "And who wants me to be the leader?" Kowalski asked. "Me." Rico said. "It's a tie." Kowalski said. "That's it! Until Private and I are cured, everyone is staying in the Penguin HQ!" Skipper yelled. "Skipper, Alex wants to be the leader." Rico said. "Sure. Let him do it." Skipper said. "I want to be it!" Kowalski yelled. "Fine sure. I can't take it anymore!" Skipper screamed. He put a blanket over his head and fell asleep. "Fine. You can be the leader." Alex said. "Yes!" Kowalski yelled. "No!" Private yelled. "Fine. Skipper! Help me!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper put ear muffs on.

"Kowalski, you can be the leader but, you have to be nice to Alex." Rico said. Alex began to cry. "I will." Kowalski said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	11. Alex Needs Help

"Kowalski?" Private asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "Can you hug Kowalski and be friends?" Private asked. "Okay." Kowalski said and he hugged himself. "I was talking about doing that to Alex. Kowalski!" Private yelled. "Oh. Okay." Kowalski said and he hugged Alex. "Kowalski, are we best friends now?" Alex asked. "We're friends." Kowalski said. "Yes. So, what are we going to do, Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Well we can take care of Private and Skipper." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "I was wanting to do something fun." He said. "Look I have a job to do and my job is to take care of my older brother and my younger brother." Kowalski said. "What about me?" Alex asked. "Well you can help me." Kowalski said.

"You have to take care of me too." Alex said. "You're not sick. Private and Skipper are." Kowalski said. "I'm heartbroken. Please?" Alex asked. "Kowalski, please take care of Alex." Private said. "Okay. I will. Rico, you need to help me too. Well at least Julien isn't here." Kowalski said. Julien walked in. "Hey Skipper! I have to tell you something!" Julien yelled. "No you don't." Kowalski said. "Step out of the way brainy penguin. Skipper!" Julien said. Skipper was asleep. Alex roared. Skipper woke up.

"Okay now my ears hurt." He said. "Hello Skipper!" Julien said. "Ringtail! What are you..." Skipper couldn't finish his sentence because he started coughing. Kowalski ran to Skipper. Alex began to cry. "Kowalski?" Private asked. "What?" Kowalski asked. "After you take care of Skipper, will you take care of Alex?" Private asked. "What about you Private?" Kowalski asked. "I'll be okay." Private said and then he coughed. "You're not Private. I need to help you too!" Kowalski yelled. "I'm fine. Really?" Private said and he stopped coughing. "Okay." Kowalski said. Skipper stopped coughing. "Bye." Julien said and he left. Skipper, are you alright?" Private asked. "Kowalski, are you there?" Alex asked.

Skipper sniffled. "Yeah." He said. "I'm right here." Kowalski said. "I'm sorry if I'm asking." Alex said. "It's fine." Kowalski said in an annoyed tone. Alex groaned. "What's going on?" Skipper asked. "Alex's worried about something." Private said. "About what?" Skipper asked. "Me?" Kowalski asked. Alex nodded. "What did you do?" Skipper asked. "I don't know." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, talk to him." Private said. "Okay. Hey Alex." Kowalski said. "Hi, Kowalski. Listen, I'm sorry about the argument that we had." Alex said.

"It's fine." Kowalski said. "Listen. I'm going through something hormonal right now and thought if you could help me." Alex said. "I'm sorry what?" Skipper asked. "He's hormonal right now." Private said. "What does that mean?" Skipper asked. "It means that he's going through a mood swing." Private said. "Oh. Thanks." Skipper said to Private. "And what does that have to do about me?" Kowalski asked. "He needs comforting." Private said. "And I have to do it?" Kowalski asked. "I can't. I'm sick." Private said. "I can't do it either. I'm also ill." Skipper said. "Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Nope." Rico said. "Oh come on!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper groaned. He put a mask over his beak and walked over to Alex and Kowalski. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "I'm going back to bed." Skipper said.

Out of nowhere, Alex gave Kowalski a hug. "Okay." Kowalski said. "I love you." Alex said. "Uh...I'll be back." Kowalski said. He ran to his lab but was stopped by Skipper. "Stop running." Skipper said. "Kowalski, please?" Alex asked. "What?" Kowalski asked. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Want to hang out with me?" Alex asked. "Right now I have to take care of Skipper." Kowalski said. "You can do both Kowalski." Skipper said. "Really?" Alex asked. "Yes. He can two things." Skipper said. "Okay. Well, what can I do?" Alex asked. "Well you can talk to us." Kowalski said. "Okay. Well, I'm very famous and now, I'm sad." Alex said. "Why are you sad?" Skipper asked. "Well, my Mom is dead, I don't know if my Dad's going to come and I'm not being respected." Alex said.

"I think I know why you're not being respected. Someone's making you upset and that someone is Kowalski." Skipper said.

Kowalski was speechless. "Don't blame him." Alex said. "No. Skipper's right. This is all my fault." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm really sorry. Please?" Alex asked. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "Okay. I forgive you." Kowalski said. Julien walked in again. "Hello." He said. "Julien, please leave. Leave my brothers alone. They don't deserve to be annoyed by you." Alex said. "I just want to talk to Skipper." Julien said. "Hey Ringtail, do me a favor. Get out." Skipper said. "And what if I don't?" Julien asked. "Well then I'll sneeze in your face and you'll be sick with the flu. is that what you want?" Skipper asked. "No but I..." Julien looked at Skipper. Skipper started to sneeze. Julien got scared and left. Skipper laughed. "False alarm." Skipper said.

Two minutes later, Private was crying. "Poor Private." Rico said. "What's wrong with him?" Alex asked. "Private! What's wrong!? Are you alright?" Skipper asked. "Skipper! Skipper!" Private yelled. He was freaking out. "I'm here. What's wrong?" Skipper asked. Rico came over to Private. "I'm right here Private. Calm down." Skipper said. "I think Skipper's freaking out too." Kowalski said. "Skipper, it's okay. Alex is here." Alex said. Kowalski stared at Alex. "Can someone hold my wing?" Private asked. "I will." Skipper said and he held Private's wing. "Skipper, do you need me?" Alex asked. "Private. It's okay. I'm here." Skipper said to his youngest brother.

"Skipper, calm down." Kowalski said. "I can't." Skipper said. "You're going to make yourself feel worse." Kowalski said. "Skipper, can I hug you? Please?" Alex asked. "I don't want to get you sick." Skipper said. "He's invulnerable, Skipper." Private said. "I guess you can." Skipper said and he sneezed. Alex hugged Skipper and then Skipper started to fall asleep. "Skipper, don't leave. Please?" Alex asked. "What's going on here?" Kowalski asked. "Alex is having a bad panic attack and needs help." Private said. "I thought you were having one Private." Kowalski said. He was confused. "I was a few minutes ago but, I'm good now." Private said. "Okay. Does anyone else get them? I know I don't. Skipper doesn't either." Kowalski said. "I don't know, Kowalski. Probably people who have autism or have high anxiety and blood pressure levels." Private said. "And I thought I was a doctor. Maybe we should call you Dr. Private." Kowalski said.

Private laughed. "You're funny." He said. "Thanks. What other jokes can I think about? Maybe I'm not a doctor. I think I'm a comedian." Kowalski said. There was silence. "Well?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, you have to help Alex." Private said. "Okay. Dr. Kowalski is here!" Kowalski said. "Dr. Kowalski. Hi." Alex said. "Hello." Kowalski said. Skipper was asleep on the floor and Private sneezed. "Bless you Private." Kowalski said. Skipper was snoring. "What's wrong with me, Dr. Kowalski? Do you think it's my blood pressure?" Alex asked.

Rico regurgitated a blood pressure cuff. "Rico, can you take Alex's blood pressure? Thanks." Kowalski said. Rico growled. "Why are you angry at me?" Kowalski asked. "Sorry. I don't know." Rico said. "It's fine." Kowalski said. "What should we do, Dr. Kowalski?" Rico asked. "Well you're the one who will take Alex's blood pressure." Kowalski said. "Shouldn't Private do that?" Rico asked. "I'll ask. Private, do you want to take Alex's blood pressure?" Kowalski asked. " Sure." Private said. He then placed the cuff around Alex's wing and began to take Alex's blood pressure. "Cool. Now what can we do?" Kowalski asked. "His blood pressure is high." Private said. "What do we do?" Kowalski asked. "We can hug him, calm him down and we can do what he wants to do." Private said. "Okay. Did you hear that Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Yup." Rico said. "Okay. Should we get Skipper up?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know." Rico said. "Do you think we should?" Private asked. Alex was panicking. "Oh no. We have to do something." Kowalski said. Alex was crying. "Oh man. Guys, I need help here." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, talk to him. Use soothing words." Private said. "How? What do I say, hi Alex?" Kowalski asked. Private nodded. "Say I love you." Rico said. "Hey Alex." Kowalski said. Alex was panting and panicking. "Kowalski, is that you?" Alex asked. "Yes." Kowalski answered. "Help me!" Alex screamed. "How?" Kowalski asked. "I need some help. I need love and affection." Alex said. "From who? Private, Rico, Skipper, or me?" Kowalski asked. "You." Alex said in a nervous tone. "Huh? I'm sorry but you say me?" Kowalski asked. "Yes, Kowalski. I admire you and your work and I love you." Alex said. "I need help though. I can't do this myself." Kowalski said. "Rico! Private! I need help!"

There was no answer. "Hello! Guys! Help!" Kowalski yelled again. For twenty minutes, Private and Rico were quiet. "Guys? I've been calling you for twenty minutes!" Kowalski yelled. A few minutes pasted. "Fine!" Kowalski yelled and sat down on the floor.

 **To Be Continued.**


	12. Alex The Sub Leader

**I decided to skip some of the things that were not important. This one is about Alex being the leader bit Kowalski is not a fan of it.**

* * *

It was now the next morning at five o'clock am. Alex woke up. "Morning." He said. Private was still asleep and so was Rico. The only penguin besides Alex who was up was Kowalski. He dancing a song on his phone. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. Kowalski turned his music off so he can hear Alex. "Yeah? Sorry about that." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm so sorry. Can we talk or something?" Alex asked. "About what? First of all, lets wake up Rico and Private. Oh and Skipper too." Kowalski said. Private yawned. "Morning, Kowalski." Private said. "Morning. Rico, wake up." Kowalski said. Rico was snoring. "Rico!" Kowalski yelled. The yelling made Rico wake up. "What!" He yelled. "Wake up. I'm the sub leader." Kowalski said. He was the sub leader yesterday, and he still wants to do it today.

"Kowalski, why won't you let Alex have a turn?" Rico asked. "But I...fine! He can be the sub leader." Kowalski said and he had his wings crossed. "Kowalski, you can be the sub leader." Alex said. "Thank you. Alright boys, lets go!" Kowalski said. He was now excited. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Alex left the Penguin HQ. "Lets bother Julien." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, can we let Alex plan the ambush?" Private asked. "Okay Private. What do you think Rico?" Kowalski asked. "Yup." Rico said. "Fine. Alex, what's the ambush. Nothing violent. Remember I'm still the sub leader." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you was the sub leader yesterday." Alex said. "I know I was and I still am. First of all, use correct English. It's not you was the sub leader yesterday, it's you were the sub leader yesterday." Kowalski said.

One of his pet peeves is when someone doesn't use correct English. For example, if Alex or anyone said you was the leader yesterday, Kowalski would get annoyed. "Kowalski, please be nice to him. Maybe I can be the sub leader." Private said. "But I'm the second oldest." Kowalski said. Then King Julien walked over. "Better idea. I'll lead." He said. "You?" Kowalski asked. "You leave my brothers alone." Alex said. "Leave us alone Julien." Private said. "Where's Skipper?" Julien asked. "That is none of your concern." Alex said. "You need to stop bugging him so much. Go pick on someone else that's not us."

"Fine. I'll see you later penguins." Julien said and he left. "Okay Alex, since you want to be the leader, you may. I'll just be the brains of the group like I am every day." Kowalski said. Alex sighed. "Kowalski, you should give him a hug, for reassurance." Private said. "Fine. What's the first thing we should do leader?" Kowalski asked. "Well, we should have some fun. I guess." Alex said. "That's the exact opposite of what Skipper does. But you are the leader, so you can do it." Kowalski said. "Something definitely is wrong with Alex." Private said. "And it's definitely my fault. I'm going back to the Penguin HQ." Kowalski said and he walked back to the Penguin HQ. "Kowalski, come back! Now!" Private yelled. "Coming Private." Kowalski said.

Kowalski walked over to Private. Skipper woke up and walked over to his brothers. "What's going on?" Skipper asked. "Alex is the sub leader. He stood up for us when Julien was bugging us." Private said. "Yep." Rico said. "How's Kowalski taking it?" Skipper asked. Kowalski had his wings crossed. "Kowalski, I'm sorry." Alex said. "No. As the real leader, I will let Alex take over until I am feeling better. Alex, you're the leader." Skipper said and he walked back to the HQ. "Skipper, come back! Now!" Alex yelled. He was not supposed to yell at the real leader. Skipper went to his bunk and fell asleep. "So are we all going to yell at each others faces or are we going to do a top secret missions?" Kowalski asked. "He needs Skipper. Please?" Private asked. "I'm not the leader anymore." Kowalski said sadly. Skipper heard the talking. He opened his eyes and walked out of the HQ.

"Yes?' Skipper asked. "Alex needs you, Skipper. He's probably upset." Private said. "Did I do something wrong?" Skipper asked. "No. But, I need your help." Alex said. "With what?" Skipper asked. "I don't know. But I need it." Alex said. "I don't know what you need help with." Skipper said. Kowalski sat down on the floor. "I guess with this whole leader thing." Alex said. "Well my team normally does top secret missions and we don't play around." Skipper said. "I don't know how to do secret missions." Alex said. Skipper yawned. "Kowalski, Rico, and Private can teach you." Skipper said. "Skipper?" Rico asked. Skipper was snoring until Kowalski woke him up.

"Skipper!" Kowalski yelled. "Huh? What?" Skipper asked. "Rico needs you." Private said. "With what?" Skipper asked. "I don't know. You should ask him." Private said. "Alex, what kind of help do you need?" Kowalski asked. "Well, Kowalski. I could use some help with planning." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "You know... planning with the secret missions." Alex said. "We don't really plan them. We just do them." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, he's different than the rest of us." Private said. Skipper lied down on the floor. "He is?" Kowalski asked. "Yes. He probably does have autism." Private said. "Well Skipper and I don't have autism." Kowalski said. "But, Alex is different. He's very sensitive. Especially around you, Kowalski." Private said. "Me?" Kowalski asked. "Yes. When you said that you wanted to be leader, Alex got very sensitive." Private said.

"Oh. So I guess we should have made Alex the leader right?" Kowalski said. "Yes. We should've." Private said. "Yep." Rico said. "I'm sorry." Kowalski said. Skipper was coughing. "Are you, Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Yes." Kowalski said softly. "Kowalski, can we hug?" Alex asked. "Uh..." There was a long pause. "Kowalski, please?" Private asked. "I'll think about it." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, please say yes." Private said. "I'll think." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, say yes now. Please? He's desperate." Rico said. "Skipper, help me here." Kowalski said. Skipper didn't say anything. "Fine." Kowalski said. "Hug him." Private said. Kowalski hugged Alex and then moved away. "There." Kowalski said. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Yeah?" Kowalski asked. "I'm sorry if I want to hug you but, I only trust you." Alex said. "You should be trusting Private, Rico, and Skipper. Not me!" Kowalski yelled.

"Kowalski, be nice." Private said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I admire you." Alex said. "Okay back to work. Who's the leader? We need to focus!" Kowalski yelled. "Alex is." Private said. "Yup." Rico said. "Okay. Lets go." Kowalski said. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Alex went to work while Skipper went back to the Penguin HQ. Kowalski sighed. "Kowalski, are you okay? What's wrong?" Private asked. "I'm fine." Kowalski said. Kowalski sniffled because he was upset. "Really." He said. His voice was breaking. "I'm fine."

"Kowalski, it's okay. Is it because you want to be the sub leader?" Private asked. Kowalski put his wings over his eyes and nodded. "You should tell Alex." Private said. "I will. Alex?" Kowalski asked while he was still crying. Alex was crying. "I know what you're here for." Alex said. "How did you know? Wait what do you think it is?" Kowalski asked. "You want to be the sub leader." Alex said. Kowalski stopped crying. "Man you're good." He said. "How come you won't let me have a turn at it?" Alex asked. "I'm jealous. That's all. I'm sorry." Kowalski said. "You're okay, Kowalski. Do you want to help me?" Alex asked. "Yeah. Can I be the co-leader?" Kowalski asked. He was now smiling. "I guess." Alex said. Kowalski cheered. "Woo hoo!" He yelled.

"Kowalski, I've got something to tell you." Alex said. "Sure. What is it?" Kowalski asked. Kowlaksi was staring at his wings. Alex sighed sadly. "Never mind." He said. "No you can tell me." Kowalski said in a nervous tone. "I don't want to." Alex said. "Okay. Back to work." Kowalski said. "Wait!" Alex yelled. "What? Oh I forgot. You're the leader. Sorry." Kowalski said. "Well, we need to talk about something." Alex said. "About what? That you're the leader and I'm not? Okay." Kowalski said. "No, Kowalski. It's something important." Alex said. "Well what is it?" Kowalski asked. "Well, I..." Alex didn't finish his sentence. "I'm listening." Kowalski said. "Never mind." Alex said. "Okay. So what's the top secret mission?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. Kowalski sighed. "Well you're the leader." He said. "You know what?" Alex asked. "I'll bet quiet now." Kowalski said and he zipped his mouth. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. Kowalski didn't say anything. "Kowalski, talk to Alex." Private said. Kowalski still didn't say anything but he looked at Alex. He grabbed a pen and wrote _What's going on Alex?_ Alex wrote back, saying _Talk to me through your mouth. I didn't tell you to keep your mouth shut. Please?_

"Kowalski, open your mouth and talk. Now! I'm the leader." Private said. "Yes Private. I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day today." Kowalski said. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. Then he began to cry. "What did I do?" Kowalski asked. Kowalski called Skipper. "Skipper! Get over here!" Kowalski yelled. Skipper ran out of the Penguin HQ and ran to his brothers. "What happened?" Skipper asked. "This is all my fault." Kowalski said. "Boys what's going on?" Skipper asked. "Alex needs help." Private said. "Okay how can I help?" Skipper asked. "Skipper, you should be in bed." Kowalski said. "You're right but my brothers come first." Skipper said. "Maybe Kowalski should help me." Alex said.

"Oh. Okay." Kowalski said. "We should all help him." Private said. Skipper drifted off to sleep. He was asleep and standing. "Skipper!" Alex yelled. Skipper was snoring. "I should take him back to the Penguin HQ." Kowalski said. "What about Alex?" Private asked. "Skipper made Alex the leader and I have to accept that. I'm going back too. I need a break."Kowalski said. "Kowalski, wait. You're coming with me." Alex said. "I'm in trouble again." Kowalski said. "I just want you to be with me for a while." Alex said. "I just need a break. I'm in a bad mood!" Kowalski yelled. "Kowalski, you know he's not going to let you do that." Private said. "Why not?" Kowalski asked. "He won't let you go." Private said. "But why not? Never mind. I won't go." Kowalski said. "He has separation anxiety issues." Private said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "What are you going to do, Kowalski?" Private asked.

"I'll stay. I have no choice." Kowalski said. "You can go!" Private said, but he meant to say that Kowalski can't go. "I can? Thanks Private. I'll see you later." Kowalski said and he ran to the Penguin HQ. He went to his lab and looked at a picture of Doris. "KOWALSKI!" Private yelled. Kowalski was in his lab, thinking about Doris and he was in a better mood. "Doris." Kowalski said. Private came back in. "Kowalski, Alex needs you. Now. I said that you couldn't come back in here." Private said. "You said I can." Kowalski said. "I said that you couldn't. Come outside with me. Now!" Private yelled. "Okay. You're lucky that I'm in a better mood." Kowalski said. "Look. I said before that you couldn't." Private said. "Okay. I'm sorry. Now that I'm in a better mood, I will join you." Kowalski said. "Thank you, Kowalski." Private said. "Lets go." Kowalski said. When they got outside, they saw Rico and Alex.

 **To Be Continued.**


	13. Alex's Father Zuba

"Hey. I'm in a better mood." Kowalski said. "Something's wrong with Alex." Rico said. "Hello Mr. Leader, how can I help you?" Kowalski asked in a joyful tone. "Kowalski, why did you have to leave me?" Alex asked. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't in the mood." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, would you like to hug me?" Alex asked. "Sure. Then you can tell me what's wrong." Kowalski said. They then hugged each other. While they were hugging, Rico regurgitated a camera and took pictures until Kowalski caught him. "Rico!" Kowalski yelled. "Sorry." Rico said. "It's fine. Now what's the mission?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, he doesn't know what a mission is." Private said. "Well a mission is what you have to do. If you don't want to do a mission, what do you want to do? Play around all day?" Kowalski asked. "I've got a mission for you, I think." Alex said.

"What is it?" Kowalski asked. "We should go get popcorn or..." Alex was interrupted by Rico. "Cotton candy." Rico said. "Okay. We'll do it secretly." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I have a question." Alex said. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "What am I to do?" Alex asked. "About what?" Kowalski asked. "To help out on the mission." Alex said. "Hang on. You're the leader." Kowalski said. "Well, what should we do, guys?" Alex asked. "Cotton candy! Cotton candy!" Rico yelled. "What Rico wants. What about you Private?" Kowalski asked. "I want popcorn." Private said. "Popcorn and cotton candy! Oh yeah! Just don't tell Skipper this." Kowalski said. "Boys, how are we going to do this? Kowalski, any ideas?" Alex asked.

"Well as the options guy, I say we do this in a secret way just like what Skipper would do." Kowalski said. "How?" Alex asked. "Follow me." Kowalski said. He got some popcorn when no one was looking. Then Alex got some cotton candy when no one else was looking. "Yes. Now what can we do? Have a party?" Kowalski asked. Kowalski was smiling. "Sure." Alex said. "Awesome!" Private yelled. "Yay!" Rico yelled. "Woo hoo! Where do we have it?" Kowalski asked. Gloria saw the Madagascar penguins minus Skipper and Alex. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." Gloria said. "Hi. Oh no. Are we in trouble? Oh come on. Please don't get us. We're having a great time." Kowalski said. "What's Alex doing with you guys?" Gloria asked. "Alex is the sub leader. We just did a mission." Kowalski said. "It was awesome. Good job, guys." Alex said. Gloria walked away.

"Thanks. So where are we going to go now?" Kowalski asked. Skipper called Alex. Alex came down to the headquarters. "Skipper, what do you want?" Alex asked. "How's the team?" Skipper asked. The he saw something on Alex's face. "What is that pink stuff on your face?"

"The team's fine." Alex said. A few hours later, the penguins are in the Penguin HQ. Alex was in Kowalski's lab. Kowalski knocked on his lab door. "Go away!" Alex yelled. "Alex! This is my lab! You should get out!" Kowalski yelled. "Oh no." Skipper said. He walked out of his bunk and walked over to Kowalski. "Kowalski, he's broken inside." Private said. "That's my lab! You need to ask if you're going to be in there!" Kowalski screamed. "And I thought they were getting along." Skipper said. "Please get out of my lab!" Kowalski yelled. "Can I be in here please?" Alex asked. "No!" Kowalski yelled. Then he opened the door and saw Alex. "I'm very annoyed at you." Kowalski said. "Hey. Kowalski, stop this." Skipper said. "Fine. Take my lab." Kowalski said and he walked away. "Oh come on Kowalski, stop acting like this." Skipper said.

"Kowalski, you need to talk with Alex." Private said. "Yup." Rico said. "But, yelling at him is not going to make it any better." Private said. Alex came out. "Kowalski, come here!" Alex yelled. Kowalski groaned. "Fine!" He yelled. "Stop this." Skipper said. Kowalski walked over to Alex. "What?" Kowalski asked. "What's your problem?" Alex asked. "My problem!?" Kowalski asked. "Okay! Instead of yelling, how about we start over again." Skipper said. "Kowalski, I'm sorry for going into your lab. Okay?" Alex asked. "It's alright and I'm sorry about yelling." Kowalski said. "There. That's better." Skipper said. "Best bros?" Alex asked and he extended his wing. "Sure." Kowalski said. "Best bros!" Alex yelled excitedly. "You guys getting along now?" Skipper asked. "Are we, Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Well?" Skipper asked. "We're getting along." Kowalski said. "Okay. Rico, Private, keep an eye on Kowalski. Make sure he gets along with the sub leader." Skipper said and he walked back to his bunk.

"Skipper, wait." Private said. "Huh? What's up?" Skipper asked. "How come you don't want to get along with Alex?" Private asked. "I do, but I'm still resting." Skipper said. "Skipper, come join me." Alex said. "Okay, but I rather stay in here. Alex, since I'm still sick, you're in charge. Kowalski can be the co-leader." Skipper said. Alex sighed. "Skipper, come here!" Alex yelled. Skipper hated when someone yells at him. "Sure. What's up?" He asked. "What's going on with you, buddy? Is this my fault?" Alex asked. "No. It's not. I'm just ill." Skipper said. "Oh. So, what can I do to help you get better?" Alex asked.

"Well keep Ringtail out of this HQ and make sure you don't make too much noise." Skipper said. "Skipper. Wait!" Alex yelled. "What?" Skipper asked. "I love you, brother." Alex said. "Love you too. Now as the sub leader, keep an eye on the others." Skipper said. "Yes, brother." Alex said. Then there was a knock at the door and guess who was at the door? Yep. Julien was at the door. "Hello!" He said. "Oh no." Skipper said. "Lets have a dance party!" Julien yelled. "Speaking of that makes me feel worse." Skipper said. "Julien!" Kowalski yelled. Then a lion walked in. It was Alex's father. "Leave Skipper alone." The father named Zuba said. "Whoa. Who are you?" Kowalski asked. "And how do you know who I am?" Skipper asked. "Oh besides the dance party, this lion was talking about you." Julien said.

"I'm Alex's Dad, Zuba. I've heard of you penguins and I have also heard what you have done to my son. I would like to be a penguin too." Zuba said. "Really?" Kowalski asked. "So what should I do?" Julien asked. "Get out." Skipper said to Julien. "Fine." Julien said and he left. Skipper groaned. "Of course. We all have to be here. For my son. Please?" Zuba asked. "Sure. I'll turn you into a penguin." Kowalski said. Skipper lied down on the floor. "I'm Kowalski, the penguin who's on the floor is Skipper, and these two penguins are Rico and Private." Kowalski said. "It's very nice to meet you all." Zuba said. "So Alex is the sub leader." Kowalski said. Kowalski was not a fan of it. "My son is becoming a Man." Zuba said. "I don't know what that means but yeah. He's filling in for Skipper who's sick." Kowalski said. "So, how do I become a penguin?" Zuba asked. "Well I remember putting a bucket on your son's head and then a pressed a button and boom! He's a penguin. Short story." Kowalski said.

Skipper coughed. "Does it still work? I need to join my son." Zuba said. "I'm not sure. We'll see." Kowalski said. "Kowalski don't.." Skipper sneezed. "go crazy." Skipper said. "I'm not. I'm just seeing if this works." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, does it work?" Zuba asked. Kowalski got a little mad. "Like I said, I'm not sure. We're about to find out." Kowalski said. He got the machine. "Kowalski, is my Dad okay?" Alex asked. "Yeah totally. He'll be fine." Kowalski said. Five minutes later, Kowalski was finished. Alex's father is now a penguin. "Ta-da!" Kowalski yelled.


	14. The Argument about being the sub leader

"Allakay, look at me." Zuba said. "Wow, Dad. You look stunning. Thanks, Kowalski. You're the best brother." Alex said. Kowalski and Skipper were confused. "Who's Allakay?" Kowalski asked. "What?" Skipper asked. "I just heard Mr. Lion said Allakay." Kowalski said. "I don't know who that is." Skipper said. "Neither do I." Kowalski said. "Allakay is me." Alex said. "No. Your name is Alex, not Allakay. Then again, those names start with the letter A." Kowalski said. He was still confused. "I thought your name was Alex."

"Back in Africa, his name was Allakay but, when he got here and became famous, they started calling him Alex." Zuba said. "Oh. Well back in Antarctica, our names were Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. And today, we're still Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Kowalski said. "You guys are awesome." Zuba said. "Thanks. Wait how do you know about us?" Kowalski asked. "I have seen you in Africa before. Remember?" Zuba asked. Kowalski looked at Skipper. "Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "I don't remember. However I do remember a spirit guide who looked like Alex." Skipper said.

"Weird." Kowalski said. Skipper sighed. "So, what are we going to do now, boys?" Zuba asked. "Well I have a confession. When Alex became a penguin, I didn't get a long." Kowalski said. "Yeah. Ever since I got sick, I needed a sub leader and Kowalski wanted to be the sub leader but I made Alex the leader." Skipper said. "But Alex and I are trying to get along." Kowalski said. "Are you now?" Zuba asked. "Yeah. Kind of. Now who's the sub leader?" Kowalski asked. "Ugh. Not this again." Skipper said. "Alex is." Zuba said. "Okay. So what do we do now?" Kowalski asked. "I'm not sure. Zuba, what do you think?" Alex asked. Zuba was sad. Skipper looked at Kowalski. "It's my fault." Kowalski said.

"No. Kowalski, it's not your fault." Zuba said. "Well I blame myself a lot because Alex and I don't get along." Kowalski said. "Kowalski?!" Alex yelled. "What!?" Kowalski yelled back. "Stop yelling at each other." Skipper said. "I'm not yelling at you, Kowalski. I love you. Okay?" Alex asked. Kowalski was speechless. "Oh boy." Skipper said. "Kowalski, talk to my son. Please?" Zuba asked. "Okay." Kowalski said. "What is going on here? I'm sorry about this. Kowalski's jealous." Skipper said. "No one likes me." Alex said. Skipper stared at Kowalski. "What?" Kowalski asked. "Oh nothing." Skipper said and he walked back to his bunk. "Kowalski, can we get along now?" Alex asked.

"I've got to do something." Kowalski said. "No. You don't Kowalski." Skipper said. "Kowalski, please?" Alex asked. "Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski was daydreaming. "KOWALSKI!" Zuba screamed. "I'm sorry. I'm was thinking about Doris." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you need to get along with Alex." Private said. "It's hard. I'm jealous of him." Kowalski said. "I'm sorry if you're jealous of me. Okay?" Alex asked. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Can I say something? Why are you jealous of Alex?" Skipper asked. "He's cooler than me! And he's famous! I can't even get Doris to fall in love with me!" Kowalski yelled. "Just be yourself, Kowalski." Alex said. "Okay. I guess." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm sorry about being sub leader. I haven't had a turn to be it." Alex said. "It's fine. But when can I be the sub leader?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. "Of course you don't. Just forget that I asked the question." Kowalski said and he looked at a picture of Doris. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. Kowalski put his picture down. "Yes?" He asked. "I'll let you be the sub leader only if..." Alex didn't finish his sentence. "No. It's fine." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, listen to Alex." Zuba said. "Yeah, Kowalski." Private said. "Alright but he can be the leader. He's better at it than me." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you can be the leader. I respect you." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said in a sad tone. "Kowalski, you need to respect Alex's decision." Zuba said. "I know." Kowalski said and he sighed. "What are you going to do, Kowalski?" Zuba asked. "I'm going to watch Alex lead the team." Kowalski said. "No you're not. You wanted to be the sub leader. Alex is letting you do it. Please don't make him upset." Zuba said. "Oh. Then as the sub leader, I say we do a top secret mission!" Kowalski said in a joyful tone.

"Kowalski?" Zuba asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. "At least we don't call you Dr. Kowalski anymore." Skipper said. "Yeah but Skipper, aren't you sick?" Kowalski asked. "I am but don't call yourself Dr. Kowalski." Skipper said. "Deal." Kowalski said. "I think you scared Alex off." Zuba said. "Crikey! Why do I always make him upset?!" Kowalski asked. "I have a better question, why did you say crikey? That's what Private says." Skipper said. "It's my fault that I did this! What time is it?" Kowalski asked. "Seven thirty." Skipper said. "We still have time until we go to bed." Kowalski said. "I'm right here." Alex said. "Oh. I didn't mean to make you run off." Kowalski said. "I'm kind of mad but, I'll be alright." Alex said.

"I know you're mad. I'm going to take a walk outside. Skipper, want to join?" Kowalski asked. "Sure." Skipper said. Kowalski and Skipper were taking a walk. Kowalski sighed. "You alright?" Skipper asked. "I miss Doris and I'm a horrible friend to Alex. He hates me and Doris is not in love with me." Kowalski said. "You can't force her to love you." Skipper said. "I know. I'll forget about her. For now." Kowalski said. "Alright." Skipper said. "So how are you feeling Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Alright. Not good but not bad." Skipper said. "Alright." Kowalski said. "You?" Skipper asked. "Depressed." Kowalski said. Skipper put his wing on Kowalski's shoulder. "It's alright." Skipper said. "Thanks Skipper." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm not mad at you." Alex said from the HQ.

Kowalski and Skipper were still walking. Julien was bored. "Hey Skipper." Kowalski said. "What?" Skipper asked. "Look at Julien." Kowalski said. "Oh yeah. I see him. Don't make him see us." Skipper said. "Got it." Kowalski said. Zuba came outside. "Kowalski, Alex needs you. Now!" Zuba yelled. Kowalski got angry. "Why does everyone threaten me!?" He yelled. "Calm down. What can happen?" Skipper asked. "Kowalski, Alex isn't mad at you." Zuba said. "I know he is. He said it himself." Kowalski said. Alex came out. "Kowalski, I'm not mad at you." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, he's not mad at you." Zuba said. "I said okay." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, can we hug?" Alex asked. Kowalski sighed. "Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski hugged Alex. "Kowalski, do you forgive me?" Alex asked.

"Yes but I don't forgive myself." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you need to forgive yourself so that you and Alex can become best friends again." Zuba said. "Please, Kowalski? Please?" Alex asked. "Alex can be my friend, but I will not forgive myself." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you have to." Zuba said. Kowalski sighed. "Hang on. What does that have to do about Alex and Kowalski being friends?" Skipper asked. "If you forgive yourself, then Alex will be more happy." Zuba said. "Okay. I forgive myself. Now that just sounds weird." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I forgive you. You're the best brother a friend like me could ever want." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said.

"There you go. Now you guys are getting along." Skipper said. "Kowalski, I love you as a brother." Alex said. "Okay. Lets go back to the Penguin HQ and then we'll let Skipper rest and we'll do a top secret mission." Kowalski said. "Good idea Kowalski." Skipper said. The penguins went back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper was in his bunk and Kowalski walked over to Rico and Private. "Kowalski, is Alex coming on the mission?" Private asked. "Yeah." Kowalski said. "But, what about his Dad?" Private asked. "Does Mr. Lion want to come?" Kowalski asked. "Maybe you should ask him." Private said. "Mr. Lion, do you want to join us or do you want to stay back?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. Nobody probably doesn't want me." Zuba said. "You can stay with me. I'll be here." Skipper said. "I can't stay here." Zuba said. "Look. I promise that we'll be fine." Skipper said. "I have an idea. What if I am the sub leader?" Zuba asked.

This made Kowalski shocked. "Oh boy. I don't know what Kowalski will say." Skipper said. "Dad!" Alex yelled. "Kowalski, it's okay. I want you to do it." Zuba said. "I thought I was the leader!" Kowalski yelled. "Oh no. Here we go again." Skipper said. "Fine. You can be the leader." Zuba said. "Thank you." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, why are you being mean to my Dad?" Alex asked. "I wanted to be the leader!" Kowalski yelled. "This is getting out of control. Alright stop! This sub leader thing is getting out of control! Kowalski, your yelling is worse than Ringtail's dance parties and the yelling is not helping me rest!" Skipper yelled on the top of his lung. "Fine." Alex said. "Sorry Skipper. I didn't mean to. So who's the leader now?" Kowalski asked. Skipper got so sick of this. He groaned and put his blanket over his head. "Kowalski, who do you want to be the sub leader? Me or Zuba?" Alex asked.

Kowalski did not like that Alex didn't say Kowalski's name. "I wanted to be the sub leader but you won't let me! So your dad can!" Kowalski screamed and he walked into his lab. He also locked himself in so he can be alone. "Kowalski, come back!" Alex yelled. Kowalski was silent. There was silence. Then a few minutes later, Kowalski opened the door. "Yes?" He asked. "I would like you to be our leader." Alex said. "Me? Really? Cool. Did you hear that Skipper?" Kowalski asked. Skipper did not answer. "Hold up." Zuba said. "Uh oh. What?" Kowalski asked in a nervous tone. "I don't know. I don't want to upset someone." Zuba said. "So I'm going to be the leader." Kowalski said.

"I don't know." Alex said. Kowalski got angry again. "Okay okay. Jeez. You can be the leader." Alex said. "No. You're angry so you can be." Kowalski said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not angry. You can be the leader. Please?" Alex asked. "Okay. Lets go guys." Kowalski said and he went out of the Penguin HQ. "Kowalski, may I ask you a question?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "Alex can be the leader, now can we please stop talking about this?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, you can be the leader." Alex said. Kowalski nodded. "Now lets move on." Kowalski said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	15. A Chat In The HQ

"Kowalski?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. Julien walked in. "Hello penguins." He said. "Julien!?" Kowalski yelled. "Whoa. I'm being nice here." Julien said. "Go away, Julien. I'm in a really bad mood." Alex said. "Nope. Where's Skipper?" Julien asked. "I will eat you." Zuba said. "Yeah right. Penguins don't eat lemurs." Julien said. "Guys, as the sub leader, let's not do something violent. Lets just give him a chance okay?" Kowalski asked. "Where's Skipper? "Ahem." Alex said. Julien saw something in the lowest bunk. He pulled the blanket off and saw Skipper. Skipper was asleep. "Skipper. Skipper?" Julien asked.

"Julien, if you really want to help, you should leave Skipper alone." Kowalski said. "I want to help him feel better." Julien said. "Leave Skipper alone. He's my brother and I don't want you around here. Please leave. If not, I'll call Gloria." Alex said. "I'm just trying to help. Oh come on. I won't hurt him." Julien said. "As sub leader, I command you to leave." Alex said. Kowalski growled. "And if you don't…" Zuba didn't finish his sentence. "Gloria will eat you." Alex said. Kowalski was annoyed. "Fine." Julien said and he left.

Skipper woke up. "What happened?" Skipper asked. "Kowalski, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry." Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "What happened?" Skipper asked. "I stopped Julien." Alex said. Kowalski looked at Alex. I mean, we stopped Julien." Alex corrected. "What was he doing here?" Skipper asked. "He was wanting to bug you." Alex said. "Again? Why does he like to bother me?" Skipper asked. "I don't know. Rico?" Private asked. "I don't know either." Rico said. "Kowalski, can I have a word with you?" Alex asked. "Skipper I know why he was bothering you this time." Kowalski said. "Let's hear it." Skipper said. "He was trying to make you feel better." Kowalski said.

"That's weird because he normally makes me feel worse." Skipper said. "What's up Alex?" Kowalski asked. "I'm kind of jealous of you, Kowalski." Alex said. "What!? Okay now you're jealous of me!?" Kowalski yelled. "Oh no. Kowalski, stop this." Skipper said. "Because you're smarter than me and you get to be sub leader again which is what I want to do." Alex said. "You want to be smarter than me!?" Kowalski asked. "Okay, how about you relax in your bunk." Skipper said. "Fine." Kowalski said. Kowalski climbed up the ladder to his bunk which was above Skipper's. He had his wings crossed.

"Guys, lets talk about something else." Skipper said. "Kowalski, come here!" Alex yelled. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. He stayed in his bunk. "Kowalski, how come you're acting like an immature kid? You're thirteen. You can't act like this." Skipper said. "You're right Skipper. I'm sorry." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, come down from there. Please?" Private asked. Kowalski jumped off his bunk. "Yeah? Look I'm sorry if I was acting like an immature kid." Kowalski said. "Are you going to be a nicer brother to me?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kowalski said. Then Alex hugged Kowalski. "Thank you." Alex said. "You're welcome." Kowalski said. "So we moved on?" Skipper asked. "Yeah." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded and he fell asleep. "Now what?" Alex asked. "A mission outside of the HQ. Alex, you go ahead, I'll catch up." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm not leaving without you." Alex said. "Be out in a minute." Kowalski said. He sighed. "I wish Doris was here."

Skipper was snoring. "Kowalski, you need to focus on Alex." Zuba said. "Doris." Kowalski said. "Don't argue with me. Come on. You need to stop being mean to Alex. Do you want me to tell Skipper?" Zuba asked. "Oh no. What will he say?" Kowalski asked. Skipper woke up. "Huh?" He asked. "Skipper, Kowalski's supposed to be focused on Alex but, instead, he's focused on Doris. You need to tell him that he needs to be more focused on Alex." Zuba said. "Kowalski. I'm sorry about this. Kowalski has a huge crush on Doris." Skipper said.

"I can't get over her." Kowalski said. "Excuse me!" Zuba yelled. Skipper gasped. "I'm sorry." Skipper said in a nervous tone. Kowalski got annoyed. He just saw Zuba threaten Skipper. "Hey! You leave Skipper alone! Never yell at my older brother! Do you hear me!?" Kowalski yelled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to get your attention, Kowalski." Zuba said. "It's fine." Kowalski said. "Well I can't get any rest around here." Skipper said.

 **To Be Continued. Sorry if it's short.  
**


	16. Kowalski's Problems

**Note: Shelbea is ODSCL17's OC, not mine.**

* * *

"What's going on? I feel like I'm being dragged." Rico said. "What do you mean Rico?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. I think I feel light-headed." Rico said. Skipper was surprised. "Oh no. Did I get you sick?" He asked. "Well I'm fine. And when you said that you're getting dragged, I really thought that someone as dragging you on the floor." Kowalski said. Skipper sneezed and laughed. "Very funny Kowalski. But seriously, something's wrong with Rico." Skipper said. "Brothers, I feel really bad." Rico said. "Rico! Boys, we need to help Rico." Skipper said. "How?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. You're the doctor." Skipper said. "You're right. I'll become Dr. Kowalski again, but I won't brag." Kowalski said. "But, what about Alex?" Zuba asked. "I'm fine. Really." Rico said.

"Are you sure Rico?" Skipper asked. "You can't just say that you're sick and then all of a sudden feel fine. This isn't a joke." Kowalski said. "I'm fine. I can wait." Rico said. "No. I'll watch you and Skipper can keep an eye on Alex." Kowalski said. "He's not gonna let me do it Kowalski." Skipper said. Kowalski sighed. "Skipper can watch me. You need to be there for Alex. Alex doesn't have much time." Rico said. "Fine." Kowalski said. "But, who does Alex trust more? We need to test this out." Private said. "He trusts me." Kowalski said and he sighed. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "I'm sorry." Kowalski said. "That's it! I'm going to watch you when you help Alex." Skipper said. "Okay." Kowalski said. Then almost everyone was crying.

Sixteen minutes later, everyone stopped. "So now that we're all not emotional anymore, what can we do?" Skipper asked. "Well, we should do something fun." Alex said. Rico began to make a noise. "Sure. Wait do we still need a sub leader?" Kowalski asked. "Ooh. Ooh. I'd love to volunteer." Private said. "Sure. You can be the leader Private." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, are you okay with it?" Private asked. "Yeah. Rico can be the co-leader if he wants to be." Kowalski said. Rico sighed. "Hang on. How come you're fine with Private being the leader and not Alex?" Skipper asked. Kowalski didn't talk. "I'm okay with it when Kowalski gets annoyed at me." Alex said. "How are you okay with that? Anyway, I'm going back to the Penguin HQ. I'll see you guys later." Skipper said.

"Skipper, hold up." Alex said. "What's up?" Skipper asked. "How come you don't want to hang out with me?" Alex asked. "It's not that. I'm not feeling well." Skipper said. "Rico doesn't feel good either." Alex said. "Maybe Rico and I should stay in the Penguin HQ." Skipper said. "Who's going to do the mission with me? Rico's a very important part of our team." Alex said. "Private can. He's the sub leader." Kowalski said. Skipper walked back to the Penguin HQ, Rico was coughing, and Private was crying. "Come on Rico, lets go back to the HQ." Skipper said. "I don't want to leave Private, Skipper." Rico said. "Alright. I guess we'll stay here." Skipper said.

Kowalski looked at Skipper. "Skipper, you look worse." Kowalski said. "Thanks." Skipper said. "It was not a complement." Kowalski said. "I know." Skipper said. "Skipper, I need help walking." Rico said. "Come on." Alex said. "I'll help you." Skipper said. Kowalski shook his head. "No. Skipper, you look very sick. I will help Rico. I got you Rico." Kowalski said. "But, what about Alex?" Rico asked. "I have to help you, Skipper, and Private." Kowalski said. "I can take care of myself." Skipper said. "Says the penguin who looks like he's going to faint." Kowalski said. "What about Alex?" Private asked. "Rico said the exact same question. I know. Private, you can keep an eye on Alex." Kowalski said.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry. You have to. He looks up to you and not me." Private said. "But you're the sub leader." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, you need to. I'll look after Rico. Alex is in more danger than Rico is." Private said. Kowalski got angry. "But I need to watch Rico and Skipper." Kowalski said. "I can take care of..." Skipper sneezed. "myself." He said and he groaned. "You can't! I need to help you! Skipper, you're very ill. I can't just leave. Sure Alex needs me but you need more help than he does. He's just trying to keep me away from my brothers. That's not cool!" Kowalski yelled.

"Kowalski. I'll be.." Skipper coughed. "fine." Skipper said. Kowalski shook his head at his ill older brother. "Kowalski!" Rico yelled. "What!? I'm very mad!" Kowalski yelled. "I need you!" Rico yelled. "Coming Rico." Kowalski said. Skipper groaned. Private and Alex came back in. "Kowalski, is everything okay?" Private asked. "I'm annoyed." Kowalski said. "He's annoyed again." Skipper said. "You need to talk to Alex." Private said. Kowalski sighed and Skipper sneezed. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. "Yes?" Kowalski asked. Then he turned to Skipper. "What did I do this time?" Kowalski asked. "I have no idea." Skipper said.

"I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I can't help it if I have a really bad problem." Alex said. Kowalski sighed. "Kowalski, are you going to forgive Alex?" Private asked. "Yes." Kowalski said. Then Julien came back. "Hey! Lemur! Leave my team alone!" Skipper yelled. "Fine." Julien said and he left. "Skipper, how come I can't stand up for my brothers?" Alex asked. "FYI, Skipper's the leader! He's the leader of the team!" Kowalski yelled. "Why are you yelling?" Skipper asked. "You're the leader Skipper. Alex is just trying to take over!" Kowalski yelled. "I'm guessing you're still not getting along." Skipper said. "No!" Kowalski yelled. " Kowalski, I'm the sub leader. You need to tone down your anger right now and apologize to Alex. Don't make me get super angry." Private warned.

"I'm not getting involved with this." Skipper said and he went back to the Penguin HQ and went back to his bunk. Kowalski walked back to the HQ as well. "Kowalski, get back here! Now!" Private yelled. "I'm dead." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, relax." Skipper said. "I can't. Everyone hates me." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I'm just asking you to be nice to Alex." Private said. "Private, I'm so sorry. I'm having a hard time. I'm trying to get over Doris." Private said. "Why can't you just get over her?" Private asked and he started to cry. Kowalski also started crying. "Don't you understand!? I can't! I always had a crush on her!" Kowalski yelled. "Kowalski." Skipper said. "Stop. I just want to be in my buck, forever." Kowalski said.

He climbed up to his bunk and lied down. He was still crying. "Kowalski?" Alex asked. Private stopped crying. "Kowalski, please come here." Private said. Skipper looked at Kowalski. Kowalski was in his bunk, looking at a picture of Doris. "Kowalski, please come back!" Private yelled. Kowalski sighed sadly and turn over to face the wall. "Kowalski, you're making your little brother upset." Alex said. Kowalski sighed. "That's it." Skipper said. Skipper got up from his bunk and dragged Kowalski out of Kowalski's bunk. "Listen!" Skipper yelled. "Okay. What is it?" Kowalski asked. "Why did you make me upset?" Private asked. "I'm sad too." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, I love you." Private said. "I love you too Private." Kowalski said. "Please don't make me upset ever again." Private said. "I won't. This is all my fault. Maybe I should bang my head on something." Kowalski said.

"Why?" Skipper asked. "That's what the house elf did in that movie." Kowalski said. "That was a movie Kowalski." Skipper said. "Oh." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, please don't hurt yourself. You're my brother and I love you." Alex said. "He was joking. He is not going to hurt himself." Skipper said. "Kowalski, are you okay now?" Alex asked. "Yeah but I'm still sad." Kowalski said. Skipper went back into his bunk. "I feel alone, Kowalski." Private said. "What do you mean Private?" Kowalski asked. Skipper fell asleep. "I really do feel alone." Private said and he sighed sadly.

"I don't know what that means. Hey where's Rico?" Kowalski asked. Rico was talking to the wall. Kowalski laughed. "Why are you talking to the wall?" He asked. "Oh. Hi, Shelbea. You look beautiful." Rico said to the wall. Skipper woke up. "Rico? Rico!?" Skipper yelled. "Shelbea, you and I go great together like sweet potato pie and whipped cream." Rico said. "Rico!" Skipper yelled. He slapped Rico to get Rico focused. "Who's Shelbea?" Kowalski asked. "Leave me and Shelbea alone." Rico said. "RICO!" Skipper yelled. "Who the heck is that? Is that what he calls the wall?" Kowalski asked. "She's my imaginary girlfriend." Rico said. "Okay. That sounds cute." Kowalski said. Then he gasped and he started talking to the floor. Skipper was confused. "Does everyone have imaginary friends? First of all, it's not normal." Skipper asked.

"Kowalski, can you please talk to Private?" Alex asked. "Yeah. What's up Private?" Kowalski asked. "Kowalski, I need you." Private said. "I know. What's up?" Kowalski asked. Skipper lied down on a pillow. "I'm so upset, Kowalski." Private said. "What did I do?" Kowalski asked. When no one was looking, King Julien walked in. He walked over to Skipper. Rico saw Julien. "Julien, please leave." Rico said. Private looked at Kowalski. "You're supposed to be by my side when I need you." Private said. "Okay. Wait aren't you the sub leader?" Kowalski asked. "I'm just talking to Skipper." Julien said. "Leave him alone. Please? He's sick." Rico said. "I guess." Private said. "Fine. But Skipper..." Julien was interrupted by Skipper. "Leave me alone." Skipper said. "Fine." Julien said and he left.

"Did I do something wrong?" Private asked. "No. I did." Kowalski said. "Blame this all on me." Private said. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "It's my fault that all of this is happening." Private said. "How is this your fault? It should be my fault." Kowalski said. "I don't know. Okay? You don't need to blame this all on you. Sometimes, brothers have to share the guilt." Private said. "But this is my fault. I'm the one who doesn't get along with Alex and I'm obsessed about Doris. Plus I brag about being both the sub leader and a doctor." Kowalski said. "You should get along with Alex." Private said. "I'm not. I'm very jealous. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Kowalski said.

Alex came over. "Kowalski, can we get along now?" Alex asked. "I'm still jealous. And I'm not in the mood." Kowalski said. "Kowalski, please?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "I'll think about it." Kowalski said. "I can't wait much longer. Kowalski, please?" Private asked. Kowalski sighed. "Kowalski, please?" Alex said. "Okay." Kowalski said. He looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock pm. Everyone went to sleep. The next day, Skipper got better and everyone got along.

 **The End.**


End file.
